


Mistress Cat

by RedIan997



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, Mutant Powers, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedIan997/pseuds/RedIan997
Summary: Charles, a demás de ser telépata, tiene la mutación de poder transformarse en gato. Y decide usar su forma felina para acercarse a Erik, el hombre que siempre se cruza en la cafetería y con el que ha coqueteado desde hace un tiempo.
Relationships: Azazel/Raven | Mystique (X-Men), Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Erik sale del trabajo media hora después de lo que debería hacerlo en un día normal. La reunión había demorado más de lo esperado y al final no lograron llegar a nada útil; los planos del nuevo laboratorio para industrias Stark habían sido rechazado de nueva cuenta sin observación alguna más allá del «Empieza de nuevo, Lehnsherr» pronunciado por Tony Stark a través del intercomunicador en el centro de la mesa de reuniones. Al menos Potts había tenido la amabilidad de agregar que Stark buscaba la innovación en todo, no sólo en la tecnología.

Mientras busca su tarjeta del subterráneo, Erik piensa en enseñarle a Stark un par de innovaciones nada amigables, pero deja ir el pensamiento y se concentra en sentir todo ese metal rodeándolo, extendiéndose por sus sentidos más allá de su mutación. Poco a poco puede no solo percibir el metal, también lo escucha, lo huele y hasta lo saborea, relajándolo más que el Waltz 2 de Shostakovich al que recurre cuando la frustración lo hace querer matar a alguien y no hay suficiente metal a su alrededor como para tranquilizarlo. Poco a poco la presión en sus hombros comienza a desaparecer, aliviando ese dolor de espalda que lo aqueja desde poco después de comenzar la reunión hace varias horas; el dolor de cabeza demora un poco más, pero eventualmente amaina.

Cuando finalmente sale del metro varias calles al este de su apartamento, está casi relajado y listo para pasar las siguientes horas comenzando de nuevo el diseño del laboratorio. La tarde de verano es cálida, corre un aire tibio que le acaricia el rostro y revuelve sus cabellos, el cielo se pinta ya de tonos naranjas, rojizos y morados en medio de la hora dorada.

Camina a paso tranquilo escapando del bullicio de la gente en las zonas centrales conforme se adentra en las calles más desahogadas de la parte de la ciudad en la que vive. Ahora su mente está centrada en encontrar un diseño malditamente innovador para ser autorizado por Stark. Quizá hacer que el edificio tenga forma de S para alabar el ego del hombre, o una pirámide inversa casi imposible de construir. Lo que sea con tal de no repetir de nuevo los planos que han sido rechazado dos veces. «Necesitas relajarte, disfrutar la vida y dejar de pensar en práctico y aburrido», había dicho Stark la primera vez que rechazó el proyecto hace un par de semanas. El problema es que todo en Erik es práctico, y bueno, quizá un poco aburrido. Todo, desde su modo de trabajar hasta la forma en que dobla sus calcetines está pensado para ser práctico, ordenado y aburrido.

Miaw.

Está a un par de calles de su hogar cuando escucha el maullido, baja su vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos increíblemente azules. Un gatito negro está metido dentro de una caja de cartón. En un lateral de esta, ocupando todo el espacio disponible, está escrito “ADÓPTAME”. Erik mira al gato, y este le devuelve la mirada entes de bajar la vista para lamer una de sus patitas delanteras y comenzar a pasarla por su cabeza, acicalándose.

—Así que estás sólo—. Dice en voz baja, y se siente un poco estúpido hablando con un gato a mitad de la calle.

Duda en tomar al gato ya que la última vez que había tenido una mascota su bicicleta aún tenía rueditas de entrenamiento. Era un lindo conejo blanco que había sido arrollado por el vecino una fatídica tarde de jueves que se había quedado muy grabada en su mente infantil.

Miaw. Llamó de nuevo el gato, otra vez con los ojos fijos sobre él.

Erik suspira y se agacha para tomarlo entre sus brazos, el gato mansamente se deja alzar para después ponerse a ronronear acomodándose en el espacio entre el brazo y pecho de Erik. Realmente se estaba preguntando por qué había decidido justo ahora ser benefactor de un gato abandonado, pero lo adjudica a que la creatividad la incentivan los cambios, y que quizá el felino rondando a su alrededor podría servir para reducir su constante tensión.

Camina las calles faltantes aún con el gato ronroneando sobre su pecho, y mentalmente haciendo una lista de lo que necesita ahora que tiene un gato. Comida y un arenero es lo primordial, algunos juguetes, algo para rascar, y luego necesitará encontrar un espacio para poner las cosas, porque su apartamento es diminuto: apenas un baño, una habitación y un solo espacio para cocina, sala y comedor.

Cuando llega finalmente a su hogar deja suavemente al gato en el piso y este comienza a inspeccionar el apartamento. Se mueve grácilmente por la cocina y luego entre las patas de las sillas y mesa que componen el comedor hasta ir a dar a la sala y subirse al sofá frente a la ventana.

—Hey, baja de ahí—. Dice Erik dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa antes de ir a bajar al felino.

Este se deja hacer, solo para después restregarse contra las piernas de Erik e ir a acomodarse esta vez en una de las sillas. Lo deja estar, porque los pelos de gato son más fáciles de limpiar de la madera que de la tapicería.

—¿Tienes hambre? —. Pregunta recibiendo un maullido como respuesta.

Busca entre la alacena una lata de atún y vierte su contenido sobre un plato despostillado en un borde y agrega a su lista de compras mental un recipiente para darle comida y agua. Apenas pone el plato en el piso, el felino ya está comenzando a comer.

—Necesitas un nombre—. Dice Erik mientras busca en la nevera los ingredientes necesarios para preparar su cena —. ¿Qué te parece Alex?

Miaw. Y por extraño que parezca, Erik entiende que ese maullido quiere decir no.

—¿Señor Gato? ¿Patitas? ¿Félix?

Sigue intentando, diciendo lo primero que viene a su mente. Pero ni a él ni al gato les gustan esos nombres.

Charles, piensa. Y es extraño, porque el pensamiento no parece suyo. Es como si proviniera de alguien más.

—¿Charles? —. Intenta de nuevo, y esta vez parece que al gato le gusta su nombre, pues se restriega contra sus piernas y luego vuelve a comer —. Entonces Charles será.

¬¬Pasa el resto de la tarde sentado frente a la laptop, y cuando oscurece, sólo enciende la luz ayudado por su mutación antes de seguir trabajando. Charles recorre el apartamento, husmea debajo de la cama y detrás de los sillones para terminar saltando sobre las piernas de Erik y acomodarse en estas, maullando en busca de atención. Erik acaricia distraídamente detrás de la oreja del gato hasta que este está ronroneando.

Son pasadas las 10 cuando Lehnsherr decide que ha adelantado lo suficiente en el proyecto para dejarlo por hoy. El gato sigue en sus piernas, así que lo levanta con cuidado para poder ponerse de pie.

Miaw. Y hay algo en el maullido de Charles que deja muy en claro que está molesto de haber sido despertado.

—Tengo que levantarme, tú puedes seguir durmiendo.

Vuelve a dejar a Charles en la silla, pero este sólo se estira para bajar en un salto y seguir a Erik hasta su habitación donde ya está cambiando la ropa que llevó a la oficina por el viejo pijama que guarda debajo de la almohada. Después de cambiarse y dejar la ropa sucia acomodada en una pulcra pila sobre la cómoda, se gira para encontrarse a Charles acolchando con sus patitas la zona de la cama en la que se dispone a dormir.

—No, de eso nada—. Dice tomando al gato para dejarlo en el tapetito que hay junto al lado derecho de su cama —. Tú puedes dormir ahí.

Charles lo mira fijo e inclina un poco su cabeza, como preguntándose si en verdad va a dejarlo dormir en un tapete teniendo una cama tan amplia. Y luego el gato decide por los dos y vuelve a subir a la cama.

Son las once menos diez cuando Erik se mete finalmente a la cama. A los pies de esta está Charles, quien salió airoso del altercado que acaban de tener, cuyo resultado son un par de rasguños poco profundos en la mano derecha y el ego herido de Erik y un triunfal Charles que ahora está ronroneando feliz mientras se hace un hueco entre las mantas.

Erik piensa que está bien, que lo dejará ganar esta vez, pero desde mañana le demostrará al gato quien manda en esa casa.

Charles manda en esa casa.

Le toma a Erik exactamente tres días darse cuenta de que su gato es un auténtico hijo de puta que conoce muy bien el poder manipulador de sus enormes ojos azules y ese tono de inocencia que pone en sus maullidos siempre que Erik lo encuentra haciendo algo que no debería. Lo cual pasa casi todo el tiempo.

Erik se resigna a que siempre que entre al apartamento va a encontrar a Charles sentado sobre el respaldo del sillón, viendo por la ventana lo que sucede en la calle, o quizá decida migrar al otro sofá y echar un vistazo a la azotea del otro edificio para mirar la ropa secándose al sol. También se resigna a que es imposible hacer que Charles coma croquetas para gato; puede comer el alimento húmedo, pero no hay fuerza humana, mutante o sobrehumana que haga que coma las croquetas que colman su plato. A demás descubre que el gato no usa la caja de arena que se apresuró a comprar el día después de adoptarlo. No tiene idea de qué ha estado usando el gato como escusado, pero dos días después no ha tenido que limpiar ningún desastre, ni del arenero ni de algún lugar de su apartamento.

Quizá ese sea un comportamiento más común en los gatos, pero algo de lo que hace a Charles un completo cabrón es su manía de asegurarse de que Erik no olvide ni por un momento que él está ahí, pero sin permitirle hacer mucho con eso. Todo el tiempo le pide atención y a veces le permite tocarlo, cuando no, lo araña. Eso es lo que ha logrado que las manos del arquitecto estén ahora llenas de rasguños, la mayoría son superficiales, pero Charles ha logrado que un par de ellos sean más profundos y sangren. Cuando eso ocurrió el gato siguió a Erik al baño maullando sin cesar, como si estuviera ofreciendo sus disculpas hasta asegurarse de que su amo -o quizá es más apropiado decir su nuevo esclavo- no lo odia.

También -y esto es increíblemente raro- Erik se da cuenta que a Charles le gustan los libros. Ya lo encontró una vez subido a la cómoda frente a la ventana en la habitación, mirando con atención los lomos de los libros que Erik ha acomodado ahí, como si estuviera decidiendo qué libro va a mirar. Y hoy al abrir la puerta se encontró a Charles sentado sobre la mesa de centro en la sala con un libro abierto frente a él.

—Ok, esto es definitivamente extraño—. Dice Erik acercándose para descubrir que su gato parece haber estado leyendo su ejemplar de “Filosofía mutante” —. ¿No piensas que esto es muy avanzado para ti?

El gato responde con un maullido y lanza sus garras para evitar que Erik tome el libro de donde el gato lo tiene.

Lo deja estar mientras va a ducharse y buscar algo para cenar. Es sábado por la tarde, oficialmente su día de descanso comienza desde ya y no piensa trabajar más, así que comienza a relajarse.

Cuando termina su ducha, Charles ya ha dejado el libro, aunque este sigue abierto en la misma página en que lo dejó sobre la mesa, y ahora está sentado muy recto junto a la ventana, en un lugar desde el cual el sol entibia su negro pelaje. Tiene los ojos cerrados e incluso parece que es un buen gato, uno bien portado que no entierra sus traicioneras garras en el brazo de quien lo ha estado acariciando cuando decide arbitrariamente que ya está bien de mimos por un rato.

Erik le toma una fotografía. Charles abre los ojos y maulla. El ¿qué estás haciendo? Se aprecia perfectamente como una voz lejana en su mente, o es que tal vez la escasa vida social de Erik lo está volviendo loco.

—Mira que bien sales en esta foto—. Dice acercándose al gato para mostrarle la foto antes de tener tiempo de sentirse ridículo.

Pero realmente es como si Charles estuviera viendo la foto que Erik le tomó, y luego empuja su cabeza sobre una de las manos para que le acaricie detrás de la oreja y comienza a ronronear. Charles vuelve a adoptar su pose sobre el respaldo del sofá y maulla, le lleva un rato a Erik comprender que quiere más fotos.

Erik se pregunta si ese es un comportamiento normal en los gatos o es solo que el suyo es demasiado vanidoso.

Pasa la tarde haciendo el vago. Las tardes de sábado son el único momento en el que se lo permite, porque el resto de la semana está obsesionado con ser productivo y cumplir al pie de la letra con lo estipulado en su agenda. Ve, o más bien ven un par de películas, porque Charles se echa a su lado en el sofá y no despega los ojos de la pantalla hasta que The Wich ha terminado, y solo entonces baja del sillón y camina con su característica gracia en dirección a la habitación para ocupar su lugar justo en mitad de la cama de Erik.

Lehnsherr se encuentra pensando que su gato es inglés y no sabe por qué lo piensa. Quizá es sólo su necesidad de no ser el único extranjero en el apartamento, aunque después de casi 20 años, él ya es más estadounidense que alemán.

Apaga el televisor, sirve un vaso de agua para dejar junto a su cama para beberlo por la mañana y se encamina hacia la habitación, pero entonces cae en cuenta en el libro que sigue abierto sobre la mesa de noche. Se dispone a guardarlo cuando su vista cae en el nombre del capítulo que había estado revisando el gato. El capítulo habla acerca de la necesidad de incluir plenamente a las personas-gato como miembros activos de la comunidad mutante, importantes y válidos por su mutación. Erik ha leído el capítulo varias veces y está completamente de acuerdo en que la segregación que se hace de la gente-gato por parte de mutantes más extremistas es incorrecta, al final ellos también son mutantes con una mutación física que se está volviendo cada vez más común a pesar de ser todavía bastante extraña; además la gente-gato es propensa en su mayoría a presentar segundas mutaciones que no merecen ser infravaloradas por la que suele ser la más visible, y a pesar de no existir una segunda mutación, siguen siendo tan mutantes como lo es Erik o su amigo Azazel, que es rojo y se teletransporta.

Pero no es todo ese discurso que conoce de memoria y que le ha servido como argumento siempre que la conversación se torna hacia esos temas lo que llama su atención. Por un momento su mente analiza todos esos comportamientos de Charles que no son precisamente animales y se pregunta si tal vez… No. Su gato sólo es inglés y extraño. Él está seguro de eso.

O al menos eso cree.

Guarda el libro y se va a dormir, sin evitar echarle una mirada a su gato antes de meterse en la cama. Si Charles fuera una persona gato, entonces se sentiría ofendido y aliviado a partes iguales. Por un lado se sentiría ofendido de no haber sido advertido desde un principio que estaba llevando consigo a una persona-gato, por el otro agradecería encontrar un sentido a la relación tan estrecha que está formando con su gato en pocos días a pesar de lo borde que sea su felino amigo.

Al final no llega a nada y se queda dormido pensando en qué haría si un día llega a casa y Charles es un humano. En dado caso, espera que sea guapo, tanto como el chico de la cafetería.

Es pasada la media noche cuando Charles despierta. Se estira sobre la cama y salta de ella sin hacer ruido al caer sobre el piso. Con ágiles movimientos salta sobre la cómoda y se escabulle por el pequeño espacio de la ventana abierta.

Una vez afuera se estira de nuevo, respira profundo y empieza la transmutación en humano. Es rápida, pero siempre es ligeramente doloroso sentir sus huesos estirarse o encogerse según sea el caso. Lo que más duele es la clavícula, que tiene que volver a surgir completa.

Charles, ahora en su forma humana, se estira de nuevo. Ya no es un gato negro, ahora es un hombre, uno que luce un poco menor a sus 27 años, el cabello aún demasiado corto a causa de la broma de su hermana cuando trató de que cambiara su estilo; es delgado, aunque no demasiado, su piel pálida hace destacar las pecas que pueden verse sobre su nariz y mejillas y que también se esparcen por su espalda ahora cubierta con el traje negro ceñido al cuerpo que lleva puesto. Es el mismo traje que diseñó junto a Hank para no tener que estar desnudo cada vez que se convirtiera en gato. Lo único que lo delata como un mutante son las orejas y la cola que se balancea a un lentamente sin que él pueda controlar el movimiento.

Charles da una mirada a un muy dormido Erik. Sabe perfectamente que ha estado barajeando la posibilidad de que su gato sea una persona-gato, pues gracias a su telepatía lo ha leído de su mente poco antes de dormir.

Al principio su plan parecía viable, incluso lógico. Pero ahora no está tan seguro de la respuesta que obtendrá del pelirrojo, y eso le preocupa. Baja las escaleras de incendio apresuradamente, necesita ir a su apartamento para ducharse, resolver un par de pendientes que ha dejado a medias cuando regresó a casa de Erik antes de que él volviera del trabajo, y luego retornar antes de que despierte, fingiendo que nunca se fue y que no es más que un gato común y corriente.

No quiere aceptarlo, pero está empezando a sentir que él solo se metió a una trampa en la que ahora está atrapado. Su plan original era hacer que Erik lo adoptara y después del primer día esperarlo en su cama medio desnudo para poder saciar el deseo sexual que sentían uno por el otro. Pero ahora ha descubierto que se siente realmente cómodo junto a Erik, y que todo este asunto de quien es realmente debe ser llevado con más cuidado, pues no quiere que Lehnsherr lo eche de su vida sin más.

Aunque, a pesar de todo ese caos que él mismo ha provocado, siente la satisfacción extenderse por su pecho, porque Erik deseo que el gato Charles fuera el chico de la cafetería, y son exactamente la misma persona.


	2. Capítulo 2

Cuando Erik despierta Charles está profundamente dormido a su lado, acurrucado contra sus costillas estirando una de sus patitas delanteras de tal forma que parece que lo está abrazando. Sonríe acariciando detrás de la oreja del gato, y entonces recuerda lo que había estado pensando la noche anterior. Para su sorpresa, esos pensamientos no le parecen ridículos ahora. Por el contrario, los encuentra cada vez más lógicos.  
Deja de pensar en eso cuando siente una suave mordida en su mano. Baja la vista y se encuentra con los enormes ojos de Charles mirándolo fijamente, casi puede imaginarlo frunciendo el ceño. Finalmente maúlla, se estira y baja de la cama.  
Erik lo sigue un momento después, comenzando a prepararse para el día. Ha hecho una rutina el desayunar los domingos en la cafetería en la que cada mañana compra un espresso, así que sólo se ducha, busca algo que ponerse ignorando los trajes que usa para el trabajo y revisa de nuevo su lista de compras. Charles lo mira sentado en su habitual lugar en el respaldo del sofá hasta que se aburre y va a la habitación.  
Antes de irse, Erik echa un vistazo a esperando encontrarse a Charles echado sobre la cama recién hecha. Pero no está en la cama, el gato está sentado en la escalera de incendios que pasa por detrás de su ventana.  
—Charles, ven aquí—. Dice mientras se acerca rápidamente a tomar al gato. Se siente repentinamente nervioso de que Charles salga del apartamento y algo pueda pasarle —. Si quieres salir, te llevaré a algún lado. Pero no puedes salir solo ¿De acuerdo?  
Erik cierra la ventana y Charles va a restregarse contra sus piernas ronroneando feliz.  
—No quería hacerlo tan pronto, pero voy a tener que llamar al veterinario para agendar una cita—. Dice agachándose para acariciar al gato—. He escuchado que la esterilización reduce el riesgo de que tu gato salga y nunca regrese.  
—¡¿Miaw?! —. Y realmente hay una nota de pánico en ese maullido.  
Erik se despide y sale de su edificio pensando en si realmente va a llamar para hacer esa cita. Piensa que es un ganar-ganar, porque si Charles es una persona-gato, entonces no va a dejar que lo castren sin hacer ver su forma humana, y si es sólo un gato inglés e inteligente, entonces va a garantizar que no salga ni aumente la población de gatos callejeros. Aunque quizá las cosas no sean tan blanco y negro, piensa mientras se coloca en la fila para ordenar su desayuno. Puede que Charles sea realmente una persona-gato, pero una que esté lo suficientemente desesperado como para hacerse pasar por un gato solo para tener un lugar al que llamar su hogar. Una vez leyó un artículo sobre un adolescente que se había fugado de casa y pasó tres años fingiendo ser el gato de una familia.  
Lo mejor que puede hacer ahora es investigar respecto a las personas gato antes de terminar haciendo que un pobre sujeto pierda sus bolas. Si aún le quedan dudas va a hablar directamente con Charles, y si resulta ser un gato, entonces solo habrá hecho el ridículo ante un felino que no puede decírselo a nadie más.  
El hilo de sus pensamientos se corta abruptamente cuando él entra en la cafetería. Erik se toma un momento para verlo a la distancia, como hace siempre. Usa jeans y una camisa, y a pesar de la sencillez de su vestimenta, parece sacado de las páginas de una revista de modas. No sabe su edad real, pero no le calcula más de 25 años; su cabello castaño se ve atractivamente desordenado, sus labios están un poco más rojos de lo normal y no parece dejar de morder su labio inferior mientras espera a que tomen su orden. Erik supone que está nervioso, pero no puede evitar pensar que ese nerviosismo sólo lo hace ver más sexy.  
El chico levanta la vista cuando Erik acaba de pensar que es sexy, casi como si lo hubiera escuchado. Le da una sonrisa y vuelve a morder lentamente su labio inferior aún con la vista fija en él, solo para después pasar su lengua por el labio y volver a morderlo. Antes de que Erik pueda responder de alguna forma, se gira para ordenar y él realmente se pregunta por qué no se ha atrevido a hablarle si llevan meses teniendo esta clase de momentos. Supone que tiene su encanto esa tensión sexual que puede sentirse entre ellos, demasiado estable y delicada como para solucionarse ahora.  
Apura su desayuno entre miradas furtivas hacia el chico que se sienta al otro extremo de la cafetería con una tetera y un trozo de tarta frente a él. Erik se pregunta si es buena idea ir y hablarle, pero desecha la idea y sale del establecimiento directo al supermercado para realizar las compras.

Charles está sonriendo como el Gato de Cheshire cuando Erik sale de la cafetería. Aún recuerda la primera vez que se cruzaron seis meses atrás. Él acababa de mudarse para estar más cerca de la universidad en la que estudia el doctorado, era febrero y hacía frío. Sus cosas aún estaban en cajas y su necesidad de algo tibio que tomar era demasiado fuerte como para esperar a buscar la tetera y una taza.  
Había dado apenas un sorbo a su té cuando Erik entró. Cabello cobrizo, alto, cuerpo bien formado y demoledoramente guapo. Charles lo siguió con los ojos desde la entrada de la cafetería a la barra y luego a una mesa en la esquina opuesta. Se obligó a dejar de ser un acosador y no verlo más. Y entonces ¡Oh Jesús! Erik lo notó, y sus pensamientos pasaron de un tono de apreciación hacia algo nada inocente. No es que Charles vaya por ahí leyendo los pensamientos de los extraños sólo porque sí, pero es que su telepatía es demasiado poderosa y su control sobre ella aún no es absoluto. Puede mantener los pensamientos de todos a su alrededor como un ruido blanco en su cabeza, pero cuando alguien a su alrededor piensa directamente sobre él, no puede evitar captarle; y cuando pudo escuchar lo que ese sexy hombre pensaba sobre él, agradeció completamente ese pequeño descontrol.  
Y así pasaron los meses. Se encontraban en la cafetería varios días a la semana pues los dos eran clientes asiduos. Al principio sólo se veían de lejos, y pensaban sobre la posibilidad de levantarse y saludar. Después Charles empezó a coquetearle más abiertamente. Pero hasta ahora nunca habían cruzado palabra. Raven solía decirle que se acercara, que, a diferencia de él, el otro sujeto no tenía ni idea de si sería aceptado o tendría que enfrentarse a un rechazo. Pero ¿dónde estaría la diversión en eso? Charles podía ser paciente, esperar a que fuera Erik quien un día se acercara a su mesa y le propusiera ir a follar en su apartamento, o ¿quién sabe? Con algo de suerte también lo invitaba al cine, a cenar o a quedarse a su lado para toda la vida.  
Pero los meses pasaban y su interacción se limitaba a verse y desearse mutuamente. Charles podía ser paciente, pero tenía un límite. Así que seguro de su victoria y guiado por lo que quizá eran demasiados tomos de manga yaoi, decidió que se iba a acercar al sexy pelirrojo usando sus cualidades de persona-gato.  
El plan inicial era hacer que Erik lo recogiera de la calle, tantear terreno y a mitad de la noche transformarse en humano y obtener de una vez por todas lo que estaban deseando los dos. El problema vino cuando se quedó dormido y en vez de despertar en mitad de la noche, abrió los ojos cuando el estruendo producido por la alarma de Erik inundó la habitación. Decidió entonces que lo intentaría esa noche, pero mientras esperaba a Erik echado en el sofá recordó una plática que había sostenido con uno de sus compañeros de universidad durante una fiesta «Yo pienso que los que tienen gatos son bottom sado, porque todo les hace el gato: los rasguña, les tira las cosas, los muerde, y ellos lo tratan como rey». Ni siquiera recordaba el contexto en que había sido hecha esa aseveración, sólo sabía que sería buena idea comprobarlo.  
Gracias a eso fue que Charles decidió permanecer como gato un poco más de tiempo y descubrir si la teoría que había formulado ese chico años atrás podía ser cierta. Había decidido que esto no era simplemente ser raro, ¡no!, Charles era un científico que debía de comprobar la hipótesis planteada por un colega para probar si podía convertirse en una ley.  
Y luego terminó sintiéndose demasiado cómodo junto a Erik. Han pasado pocos días y él realmente ya no sabe cómo salir de esto. Piensa que quizá es más sencillo hacer que CharlesCat se pierda y acercarse a Lehnsherr en su forma humana; pero eso sería cruel, porque Erik quiere a su gato y lo ve perfectamente capaz de salir a pegar carteles. Quedarse como gato por mucho tiempo tampoco es una opción ahora que Erik está pensando en esterilizarlo. Charles está feliz con sus bolas donde estan, gracias.  
Así que ahora está en una encrucijada sobre lo que debería o no hacer.  
Está terminando su desayuno cuando su hermana llama para decirle que está a punto de llegar, lo cual es bueno, porque Charles va a tener una crisis justo ahora y siempre es más fácil enfrentarlas rodeado por los brazos de su hermana mayor. Así que se lleva a la boca el último bocado de tarta, apura su té y sale de la cafetería para encontrarse con Raven.  
Cuando se encuentran frente a la puerta del edificio en el que vive Charles -justo a un lado de la cafetería-, puede notar que su hermana ha vuelto a cambiar su look. Y bueno, es fácil para ella que puede cambiar su aspecto a voluntad y no le preocupa que su cabello ahora sea verde y rizado. El problema con ella es que a veces olvida que los demás no pueden simplemente hacer crecer su cabello o cambiarlo de tono y termina orillándolos a cambios ridículos; como esa vez en que decidió que cabello rubio combinaría bien con la piel roja de su esposo y el resultado fue un Azazel nada feliz y muchas risas a su costa. No fue tan divertido cuando el propio Charles se enfrentó a las ganas de cambio de su hermana y terminó con el cabello corto casi a rape.  
—¿Es demasiado? — Pregunta la mujer refiriéndose a su cabello apenas ve la expresión pensativa en el rostro de su hermano, que se acerca a ella con paso calmado y las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.  
Charles se encoge de hombros. Ella refunfuña y cambia su aspecto al disfraz humano que suele usar, pero en vez de mostrarse rubia, sigue luciendo la larga y rizada cabellera verde.  
—¿Y ahora?  
—No —. Dice Charles cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, en actitud de crítico de moda que bien sabe que está lejos de ser —. Prefiero a la verdadera tú. Con el cabello verde y siendo azul pareces una sirena.  
Raven regresa a su aspecto azul, sacude un poco su cabello para acomodarlo y después se lanza a abrazar a su hermano menor casi saltándole encima.  
—Yo también prefiero al verdadero tú —. Dice después de su efusivo saludo.  
Charles rueda los ojos, pero le sonríe y toma su aspecto real. Casi completamente humano, pero con cola y orejas de gato. Normalmente cuando está en la calle usa su aspecto humano, pero apenas cruza la puerta de su apartamento toma esa forma híbrida. Permanecer completamente como humano es fácil, pero no deja de sentirse. La sensación más parecida a eso -y Charles no quiere recordar la razón por lo cual lo sabe- es llevar un brasier. Es soportable, pero apenas cruzar la puerta quieres deshacerte de el. Tomar el aspecto de gato es más libre, quizá como usar calcetines.  
Entran juntos al edificio y suben los dos tramos de escaleras que los llevan al piso de Charles. Apenas entrar Raven sabe que su hermano no ha pasado aquí mucho tiempo, y es que ahora el apartamento está casi limpio. No quiere decir que Charles sea un desastre, pero realmente lo es. Siempre que lo visita hay tazas sucias puestas descuidadamente por los rincones del apartamento, el escritorio de Charles, y a veces la mesa del comedor, suelen estar llenas de libros y papeles, en ocasiones hay envoltorios de chucherías o comida rápida. No es que sea sucio, porque ha convivido lo suficiente con él como para saber que al final del día todo vuelve a su lugar, pero es lo suficientemente desordenado como para volver a tener el apartamento hecho un caos al día siguiente. Ella piensa que se debe al doctorado, porque su propio hogar es un caos cuando es el comienzo de temporada en la compañía de ballet en la que baila, o cuando Azazel tiene que entregar proyectos importantes para Stark. Aunque muy en el fondo sabe que no, que Charles es así sólo porque es Charles.   
—¿Sigues con tu plan o leíste a Marie Kondo?  
—Leí a Marie. Tiré la taza que me regalaste por navidad, ya no me producía alegría —. Dice Charles desde la cocina, buscando en las gavetas para tomar dos tazas, una es la taza que Raven le regaló por navidad.  
Recibe un golpe juguetón en el brazo como respuesta a su broma.  
—Pensé que sólo te tomaría un par de noches ¿O decidió que quería pasar el resto de sus días contigo?  
Charles vuelve a su manía nerviosa de morder su labio inferior y su hermana lo mira entre sorprendida, preocupada, molesta y quizá un poco divertida.  
—¿No se lo has dicho?  
—Tengo una buena razón para eso.  
Charles pasa la siguiente media hora explicándole a Raven por qué no puede decirle a Erik que es una persona-gato. Su hermana lo escucha con atención, aunque puede ver en su rostro y en la forma que toma su taza de té que está en completo desacuerdo con todo lo que su hermano le está contando. Charles sabe que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no interrumpirlo y ponerse a gritarle, pero lo que no puede contener es soltar una sonora carcajada cuando llega a esta mañana, cuando Erik habló de esterilizarlo.  
—Tienes que decírselo —. Dice Raven cuando finalmente deja de reír —. No puedes huir, si lo haces no voy a dejar que olvides que fuiste el gato de alguien. Además yo te lo dije.  
Ella tiene razón, se lo advirtió ella, se lo advirtió Hank, se lo advirtió Logan, se lo advirtió Moira, se lo advirtió Azazel e incluso se lo advirtieron Scott, Alex, Darwin, Angel y Sean. Charles debió saber que era una mala idea cuando incluso sus nada responsables amigos se lo advirtieron.  
—Sigues siendo demasiado impulsivo con este tipo de cosas —. Regañó Raven —. Esto es como lo de Logan.  
—Lo de Logan no salió tan mal. Además tenía 18 años, tenía derecho a hacer cosas idiotas.  
—Charles —. Dijo Raven dejando su taza ahora vacía sobre la mesa de centro —. Huyeron en su motocicleta.  
—No fue gran cosa, le escribí a mamá para decirle donde estaría y regresé tres días después.  
—¡Regresaste casado!  
Charles se refugia detrás de su taza de té para evadir momentáneamente los reclamos de su hermana.  
—Solo estuvimos casados 6 meses —. Y en realidad él ni siquiera se hubiera casado si la idea de “virgen hasta el matrimonio” no hubiera estado tan metida en su mente adolescente —. Y hasta ahora seguimos siendo amigos.  
—¿Y se supone que eso lo hace mejor? — Sabe que Raven no está realmente molesta por mucho que ahora esté pensando que no puede entender cómo es que puede ser un genio para la genética y un completo idiota para todo lo demás —. Charles, no quiero que salgas lastimado. Tampoco que lastimes a otros por ser tan descuidado.  
—Nadie va a salir lastimado. Voy a arreglar esto.  
—Lo creeré cuando lo vea.  
Pasan el siguiente par de horas poniéndose al corriente de sus vidas. Charles se entera de que Raven consiguió el papel protagónico en la próxima producción de su compañía, de que Azazel encontró una nueva receta de lasaña y que el pequeño Kurt, su sobrino, está aprendiendo a no teletransportarse cada vez que estornuda.  
—Te extraña. Quería venir conmigo hoy, pero tenía cita con el pediatra. Dice que extraña tener a alguien con quien convertirse en gato.  
Kurt es una persona-gato, y también un caso raro de mutación. Los mutantes normalmente tienen una mutación, quizá dos, pero tener tres es una cosa extrañísima, y el niño las tiene. Además de poder volverse gato o humano a voluntad, es completamente azul, tiene tres dedos en cada mano y cola. En ese aspecto es una mezcla perfecta de sus padres -Charles no va a admitir que poco antes de que Raven diera a luz apostó con Hank a que el niño sería morado-y, al igual que su padre, puede teletransportarse.  
—Podemos vernos esta semana ¿El martes? —. Propone Charles, quien también extraña a su pequeño sobrino.  
Raven promete que estarán ahí a las 10 de la mañana, le recuerda llamar a sus padres, le hace prometer que va a encargarse del asunto Erik y se despide.  
La visita de Raven llevó más de lo planeado, pero Charles no estaba realmente preocupado, pues había leído en la mente de Erik lo que planeaba para el día, y según sus cálculos le llevaría toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Así que se toma su tiempo para ducharse, comer algo y sólo entonces vuelve a adoptar su forma felina para volver al apartamento de Erik.

Erik tiene que regresar antes de lo planeado a casa. La librería estaba en inventario y sus planes de comer fuera de casa no encajaban bien ahora que había terminado sus compras demasiado temprano. Deja las bolsas sobre la mesa del comedor y va a buscar a su gato, extrañado de que no fuera a recibirlo como había venido haciendo desde que lo trajo a casa.  
—¿Charles? — Pregunta acercándose a su habitación, donde espera encontrarlo dormido sobre la cama. Pero él no está ahí, en cambio se encuentra con la ventana abierta, y él está seguro de haberla cerrado cuando se marchó —. ¿Charles? — Vuelve a llamar tratando de no sonar preocupado.  
Revisa el apartamento de arriba abajo. Busca en el armario, debajo de la cama y los sillones, en las sillas, en el baño, en los gabinetes de la cocina e incluso en el refrigerador, aunque eso no tiene lógica alguna. Pero él está preocupado y comienza a ponerse ansioso de que algo le pasara a su gato-quizá-persona-gato y eso es suficiente para hacerlo perder toda la racionalidad en sus acciones y pensar en todas las posibilidades trágicas de dejar a un gato vagando solo por la calle.  
Recorre el apartamento entero tres veces antes de decidir que va a salir a buscar a Charles, y si no lo encuentra, vendrá al apartamento a hacer carteles de búsqueda. Entra a su habitación para cerrar la ventana antes de irse, pero se encuentra a Charles entrando por la ventana.  
El gato lo mira con esos enormes ojos demasiado azules con algo que parece sorpresa, luego maúlla y termina de entrar para ir a restregarse en las piernas de Erik exigiendo cariño.  
—Me asustaste—. Dice Lehnsherr indeciso en agacharse y acariciar al gato o demostrar lo molesto que está yendo a guardar sus compras sin más.  
Al final se agacha para tomar a Charles entre sus brazos, cierra la ventana y va a dejarlo sobre el respaldo del sofá.  
—Ahí. Quédate donde pueda verte, perdiste mi confianza.  
Charles se queda en su lugar, disfrutando del calor del sol sobre su pelaje. Mientras tanto Erik guarda las compras y luego se sienta en la mesa del comedor, en un lugar desde el que puede ver a Charles y enciende su laptop. Tiene que seguir trabajando en el diseño para Stark, pero antes va a investigar sí o sí sobre las personas gato.  
Abre Scholar Google y un documento de Word donde ir tomando notas sobre lo que está leyendo. Pasa un rato leyendo abstracts y revisando por encima hasta que encuentra un artículo interesante y piadosamente corto.  
Mientras está leyendo y escribiendo una pequeña lista de capacidades y cualidades de las personas-gato, recuerda un fragmento de una película que vio en el cine cuando tenía 18 años y estaba seguro de que Magda iba a ser la persona con la que se casara. En su defensa él no quería ver la película, todo fue idea de su entonces novia. Tiene que detenerse y levantarse a preparar café, porque su mente está gritándole que justo ahora está actuando como Bella Swan.  
Charles hace un ruido extraño, como si se estuviera ahogando y él levanta la vista para asegurarse de que está bien. Por alguna razón que no comprende del todo se siente divertido y no puede evitar medio reírse de sí mismo antes de regresar a la computadora y terminar de leer el artículo.  
—Supongo que debo agradecerle, futuro doctor Xavier —. Dice disponiéndose a cerrar la pestaña del artículo que había estado leyendo. Pero entonces su vista cae en la información del autor: C. F. Xavier. Estudiante de doctorado en genética mutante. Y debajo un correo electrónico al que puede escribir para contactarlo. Copia y pega el correo electrónico en el documento de Word, porque alguien que estudia genética mutante y escribe sobre personas gato en un nivel apto para todo público, es sin lugar a duda alguien a quien quiere conocer.  
Charles salta sobre su regazo y comienza a ronronear, como si estuviera muy feliz de estar junto a Erik en este momento. Él decide que es suficiente comportamiento Bella Swan por un día y abre AutoCAD para seguir con su trabajo.

Erik sale del metro sin saber si está feliz o enojado. Son las 10:43 de la mañana, todo el edificio en el que trabaja fue evacuado por una falla con una de las armaduras de Stark que dio como resultado una falla eléctrica masiva.  
Azazel y Emma, quienes son quizá sus únicos amigos (fieles amigos que han seguido junto a él después de verlo pasar por su etapa deportista, aficionado a las carreras de autos, mutante incomprendido, activista, ajedrecista y punk) lo invitaron a pasar el rato y luego se burlaron de él cuando dijo que tenía que volver a casa.  
—Te estás convirtiendo en la señora de los gatos —. Se burló Azazel.  
—Deja de molestarlo o va a ir a decirle a Raven—. Sentenció Emma. Y entonces fue el momento de Erik para burlarse, porque era por todos sabido que Azazel le temía a su esposa… y bueno ¿Quién no le temía a Raven?  
Ahora que tiene el resto del día libre, decide que va a comprarse un desayuno en plena forma y que va a comerlo en la sala de su casa, junto a su gato mientras ven una película. Y no, eso no era algo aburrido ni digno de la señora de los gatos, era tranquilo y apacible.  
Entra a la cafetería de siempre, que está un poco más llena a estas horas de la mañana. Se pone en la fila detrás de un par de universitarios y revisa su perfil de Facebook mientras espera. No hay mucho que ver ahí realmente, lo único que llama su atención son un par de fotos de sus padres que publicó su madre esta mañana. Likea la publicación mientras hace una nota mental recordando que tiene que llamarlos esta tarde y ser un buen hijo.  
Sin nada más que revisar, guarda su teléfono y pasea su vista por la cafetería, esperando que quizá, con algo de suerte, el chico esté por ahí. Y sorprendentemente está ahí, sentado en la misma mesa que la mujer azul que sabe perfectamente que es la esposa de su amigo. Junto a él está un pequeño niño también azul, con orejas de gato y una cola que se parece más a la de un demonio a pesar de ser peluda.  
Perfecto.  
Erik decide que por una vez en su vida, las cosas parecen estar a su favor, porque ahora tiene una excusa para acercarse a saludar a Raven y seguramente ella los va a presentar. Y entonces, después de tantos meses va a poder hablar con él y quizá terminen teniendo sexo, o con algo de suerte también vayan al cine, a cenar o se queden juntos el resto de sus vidas vida.  
Aún está un poco lejos cuando capta un fragmento de la conversación que se está desarrollando en la mesa a la cual él se dirige.  
—… ¿Sí? No me gusta ser el único con orejitas—. Está pidiendo el pequeño Kurt.  
—Está bien, pero sólo por ti —. Responde el hombre, y Erik descubre que tiene un leve acento inglés.  
Y entonces ocurre. El hombre sacude un poco la cabeza y ahora tiene orejas de gato.  
El chico de la cafetería es una persona-gato.  
—No sé por qué no te gusta, Charles. Te ves adorable.  
El chico de la cafetería tiene acento inglés, es una persona-gato y se llama Charles.  
Erik sale de la cafetería y casi corre en dirección a su apartamento. Todo parece claro ahora, pero quiere comprobarlo.  
No le extraña en lo más mínimo no encontrar a su gato por ninguna parte, y la verdad es que ahora no sabe cómo sentirse. Se sienta en el sofá y se queda pensando en si debería de estar molesto porque Charles estuviera viéndole la cara de estúpido por casi una semana, feliz de que su gato sea el chico de la cafería y no estarse volviendo completamente loco, preocupado porque estuvo todos estos días compartiendo su casa con un extraño. Pero lo más seguro es que siente una mezcla de todo, además de tener esta molesta vocecita en su cabeza que le recuerda esa película porno que vio una vez.  
Pasa poco más de una hora cuando escucha la ventana de su habitación abrirse. Se sienta derecho, cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y espera a que Charles haga su aparición. Una parte de él espera verlo aparecer en su forma humana, pero de la habitación sale un gatito negro, hermoso y elegante.  
—¿Miaw?  
Y Erik sabe que él se está preguntando qué hace aquí a estas horas, cuando normalmente regresa del trabajo varias horas más tarde.  
—Salí temprano del trabajo. Pensaba comprar algo de comida y venir aquí a ver una película —. Explicó ya no sintiéndose un completo lunático ahora que sabía que no estaba realmente hablando con un gato —. Y mientras estuve en la cafetería me encontré con algo bastante interesante.  
—¿Miaw? — Pregunta de nuevo, y pone esos ojos de Gato con botas que tan bien le han servido.  
—Deja de jugar, Charles. Ya sé que eres el chico de la cafetería.  
Y entonces el gato suspira, baja la cabeza y empieza la transformación.  
Erik realmente quiere estar molesto, quiere gritarle a Charles y exigir una explicación. Pero cuando termina de transformarse, el hombre frente a él, enfundado en un traje negro de lo que parece ser látex, lo deja sin palabras.  
—Hola Erik —. Lo saluda Charles con una sonrisa de lado y la mente de Erik se va de paseo a Marte.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capítulo 3!  
> Espero esta historia les esté gustando, espero sus comentarios uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia de sexo explícito (seguramente mal escrito) en este capítulo

—Hola Erik —. Saluda el chico y sacude la cabeza para liberar de la transformación a sus orejas. Su cola no tarda en aparecer también, meciéndose agitada de un lado a otro.   
—¿Es eso lo que tienes que decir? —. Pregunta cuando vuelve a recuperar su voz, y sus ojos logran alejarse del cuerpo delgado, cuyas formas puede apreciar bastante bien gracias al entallado traje —. ¿Pasas casi una semana fingiendo ser mi gato y vienes a decirme “Hola Erik”?   
Charles cruza las manos sobre su pecho y se recarga en el marco de la puerta de la habitación. Suspira profundamente y baja la mirada. Erik casi piensa que realmente se siente avergonzado de lo que hizo, pero el que se sienta avergonzado no borra el hecho de que abusó de su confianza, que estuvo realmente mal.   
—No se suponía que pasara tanto tiempo contigo —. Responde agachando la cabeza y rascando su nuca —. Sabía lo que pensabas de mí y creí que sería divertido…   
—¿Sabías lo que pensaba de ti? — Interrumpe Erik sin entender a lo que se refiere el chico.   
—Soy un telépata —. Responde Charles apenas atreviéndose a levantar la vista y poniendo esos ojos de arrepentimiento que bien conocía Erik de la forma felina del chico.   
—¡Oh! ¿Entonces vas por ahí metiéndote en la mente de las personas? — Repone Erik mitad furioso, mitad avergonzado por todo eso que había cruzado su mente cada vez que veía a ese sexy chico aparecer.   
La telepatía es una mutación extraña, él se mueve por círculos repletos de mutantes y nunca ha conocido a otro a demás e Emma, así que nunca cruzó por su mente que alguien pudiera estar escuchado cuando imaginó que podría seguir al chico hasta el baño de la cafetería y follarlo contra la puerta. Ahora desea no haber sido tan explícito con sus fantasías, e incluso se siente tentado a hacer un recuento de lo que imaginó en estos meses de conocerlo. Ruega al cielo que Charles no hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos cuando tuvo esas fantasías BDSM.   
—Sí lo escuché —. Responde Charles, y Erik puede ver como su cuello se pone rojo antes de que el sonrojo llegue realmente a sus mejillas. La gatuna cola ahora moviéndose más inquieta —. Escucha. No es como que vaya por ahí tratando de meterme a la mente de las personas, pero mi telepatía es demasiado fuerte y me cuesta mantener tantas mentes fuera. Cuando alguien piensa en mí, sobre todo con tanta intensidad, termino escuchándolo invariablemente.   
Ahora es Erik el que puede sentir la sangre aglomerándose en su cuello y rostro. Dios. Justo ahora agradece que Charles no pensara que era un pervertido y lo denunciara por tener esa clase de pensamientos sobre él.   
—Bueno yo…— Comienza a decir, pero tiene que detenerse a ordenar sus ideas, porque la sorpresa de saberse descubierto aún lo tiene descolocado —. Si tu sabías lo que pensaba de ti y estabas de acuerdo con eso, pudiste ir y hablar conmigo, no fingir ser un gato y meterte en mi casa. Eso es francamente espeluznante, Charles.   
—En verdad lo lamento, sé que lo que lo que hice estuvo mal. Pero si de algo sirve, ese no era el plan original.   
—¿Cuál era entonces?   
Charles deja de mirar sus pies para, finalmente, mirarlo a él. Ya no había más sonrojo ni en su cuello ni sus mejillas, y esa media sonrisa estaba de nuevo en su rostro.   
—El plan era que me llevaras a casa, pasar la tarde contigo y despertarte a mitad de la noche con…   
Charles no termina la oración, pero le manda una imagen mental en la que estaba arrodillado entre las piernas de Erik.   
Mein Gott.   
—Pensé que sería divertido, más que simplemente ir y hablarte en la cafetería. Pero pasé mucho tiempo bajo el sol en mi forma gatuna esperando a que regresaras del trabajo, a demás soy mucho más flojo siendo un gato. Terminé quedándome dormido hasta el día siguiente.   
Bueno, eso era lamentable, porque a pesar de lo alocado y extraño que pudiera parecer, a Erik realmente le hubiera encantado ser despertado de esa manera.   
—Ok, eso justifica el primer día ¿por qué no lo hiciste la noche siguiente?   
Charles respira profundo y suelta el aire de golpe. Se queda en silencio un momento, escogiendo las palabras para lo que está por de decir. En este punto solo hay dos opciones: o todo sale muy bien, o se va a la mierda. Y es que Erik en este momento ya no parece querer matarlo, pero quizá después de esto su sed de sangre regresaba con nueva fuerza.   
—Bien. Una vez escuché a alguien decir que las personas a las que les gustan los gatos tienden a ser bottom BDSM—. Y obviamente se guarda decir que lo escuchó de un ebrio en una fiesta—. Quería comprobarlo.   
A Erik le toma un momento procesarlo, y luego su mente estalla en un montón de pensamientos sueltos y confusos que golpean con fuerza a Charles. Tiene que llevar su dedo medio e índice a su sien para poder reforzar sus barreras mentales y silenciar a Erik, quien lo mira con una expresión completamente neutra, aunque sus ojos no dejan de recorrer su cuerpo entero y sus manos se encuentran cerradas en puños.   
Por lo que había podido captar, Erik estaba lidiando entre sentirse enojado, engañado, insultado, divertido, excitado y aparentemente también había un toque de tristeza, pues realmente se había acostumbrado a tener una mascota y ahora que CharlesCat no estuviera rondando por su apartamento se sentiría solo. Quizá sería una buena idea regalarle un verdadero gato que le hiciera compañía, aunque Charles aún no desechaba su esperanza de que Erik al final decidiera adentrarse en el extraño y retorcido juego que había estado maquinando su genial mentecita; con algo de suerte aún podría rondar por este apartamento.   
—No soy bottom BDSM, Charles —. Dice finalmente, en un tono que suena incluso divertido —. Más bien, nunca lo he probado.   
Charles levanta una ceja un tanto incrédulo. Después de leer todas esas veces en que Erik había fantaseado con él en distintas formas que involucraban la dominación y el dolor leve, realmente pensaba que el hombre algo sabía al respecto.   
—Deberías intentarlo un día—. Y en verdad tiene que contenerse, porque está a punto de decir deberíamos.   
—Quizá más adelante—. Dice Erik poniéndose de pie y cruzando en pocos pasos el espacio que lo separa del castaño —. Porque justo ahora tú y yo tenemos un asunto que resolver.   
Y Charles realmente siente sus rodillas temblar.   
Erik está de pie frente a él, alto, imponente y enojado. Lleva las mangas de la camisa remangadas por debajo de los codos y su corbata desapareció en algún momento mientras esperaba, su cabello luce desarreglado, como si hubiera estado pasando sus manos por este. Con su mano derecha toma a Charles de la barbilla, obligándolo a subir la vista, y lo sostiene ahí con algo de fuerza.   
Charles espera ser besado, pero en lugar de eso siente el pulgar de Erik recorrer su labio inferior, dibujando su forma antes de tirar un poco hacia abajo, obligándolo a abrir un poco la boca. Su cuerpo comienza a sentirse caliente, de pronto el traje ya no es tan cómodo y se siente asfixiante. Charles está demasiado perdido en los hipnóticos ojos verdes, por eso la mano que se cierne sobre su cadera le toma desprevenido. Un ruido que se queda a mitad entre un jadeo y una exclamación escapa de su boca, pero es silenciado por los labios de Erik, que se mueven sobre los propios para dar paso a una lengua que pide explorar su boca. Charles abre sus labios y el beso se intensifica. Ahora ambas manos de Erik están puestas sobre sus caderas, manteniéndolo muy pegado al cuerpo atlético del contrario.   
—Deberías mostrarme ahora eso que querías hacer conmigo la primera noche —. Dice Erik sobre sus labios, antes de volver a besarlo y terminar mordiendo con poca fuerza el labio inferior de Charles.   
A pesar de lo que dice, Erik no le da realmente tiempo de actuar, porque cuando Charles se da cuenta, ya lo ha sostenido por la parte trasera de los muslos y los está levantando, obligándolo a enganchar sus piernas sobre la cadera del mas alto, sus manos se quedan en su lugar sobre el cuello de Erik, y Charles se pregunta en qué momento las puso ahí. Realmente no tiene mucho tiempo para cuestionamientos, porque de pronto siente contra su espalda la suavidad del colchón, y tiene a Erik aprisionándolo entre la cama y su cuerpo.   
Vuelven a besarse, lenguas buscando ganar terreno dentro de la boca contraria, conquistando todo terreno desconocido. Las manos hacen lo propio, pues Charles comienza a recorrer ávidamente la espalda de Erik, buscando hacer mediante el tacto un mapa topográfico de esa parte del cuerpo contrario que tan sexy le ha parecido, en la que espera poder encajar sus uñas sobre piel desnuda cuando Erik finalmente lo folle.   
Erik, por su parte, se deleita de sentir bajo su tacto la textura de la tela que cubre la piel de Charles, ciñéndose a su cuerpo tanto que más que cubrirlo parece acentuarlo todo. Puede sentir bajo sus manos las costillas que se marcan apenas sobre la piel, los músculos firmes, aunque no muy marcados en el abdomen y la curva de la cresta iliaca sobre sus caderas. Tira un poco de la tela y puede sentir lo increíblemente delgada que es, así que decide que hará uso de la cualidad de la tela y no va a desnudar a Charles desde ahora.   
En vez de buscar el cierre en la espalda del traje, abandona la boca ajena comenzando a besar por la línea de la mandíbula y después por el cuello. Cuando llega a la parte en que comienza el traje, comienza a usar más su lengua que los labios, haciendo sentir el toque y humedeciendo la fina tela. Charles deja escapar un suspiro y sus manos abandonan la espalda de Erik; ahora una acaricia perezosamente lo cabellos cobrizos, mientras la otra descansa sin más sobre la cama.   
La tela se ciñe tanto al cuerpo de Charles, que Erik no tiene problema alguno en dar con los pezones endurecidos por la excitación. Decide que quiere ser un poco rudo, así que toma entre sus labios uno de los pezones y lo muerden con poca fuerza, recibiendo como respuesta algo que suena como una queja por parte de Charles. Se pregunta si debería seguir haciéndolo, pero entonces Charles proyecta hacia él sus emociones, y es todo lujuria y deseo en este momento. Su mano izquierda comienza a estimular el otro pezón por encima de la tela, pellizcando sin mucha fuerza hasta que Charles está hecho un mar de jadeos y pensamientos en los que le muestra a Erik esas fantasías que pasaron por su mente en los meses de verse de lejos.   
Cuando Erik decide que es suficiente, se aleja de Charles, dándole espacio para sentarse en la cama y entonces poder usar su mutación para bajar el cierre del traje, que va desde el cuello hasta justo encima de su trasero. Lo retira de la parte superior del cuerpo ajeno mostrando piel blanca enrojecida por la excitación, constelaciones de pecas espolvoreadas sobre los hombros y espalda que Erik espera tener tiempo para contar y besar una por una. Charles, medio desnudo y excitado, es completamente hermoso, lo sigue siendo a pesar de haber ocultado ahora las orejas y la cola que lo identifican como una persona gato.   
Charles no pierde el tiempo. Apenas Erik retira la parte superior de su traje, él ya está haciendo lo propio con la camisa del cobrizo, disfrutando de la vista de ese cuerpo que ya ha visto varias veces desde su forma felina. Aunque verlo ahora en su forma humana y en esta situación tiene un matiz completamente diferente, uno que lo hace sentirse ansioso por tocar, lamer y acariciar todos los rincones de ese cuerpo.   
Pero Erik es más rápido y antes de que Charles pueda hacer algo para tomar el control de la situación, vuelve a tenderlo sobre la cama y se deshace de la parte inferior del traje. Charles no está usando ropa interior debajo, así que ahora está completamente desnudo. Se relame los labios, mirandolo antes de tomar entre sus labios la punta de su miembro, apenas probando antes de cambiar su boca por la lengua que recorre entera toda su longitud.   
Charles emite un suspiro, mitad placer y mitad sorpresa. Los dedos de sus pies se retuercen un poco y una de sus manos se cierra suavemente sobre el cabello de Erik, alentándolo a ir más allá.   
—Se supone que serías tú el que estaría haciéndome esto a mí —. Murmura Erik antes de volver a meter a su boca tanto como puede, relajando su garganta para no sufrir arcadas.   
—Te… — Y se interrumpe por el gemido que escapa de sus labios al sentir el calor húmedo de la boca de Erik deslizarse sobre su miembro —. Te me adelantaste.   
Erik se detiene, dándole a Charles una sonrisa llena de dientes que es bonita y aterradora a partes iguales. Se deshace del resto de su ropa con agilidad y se deja caer en la cama junto a Charles, los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza y sus piernas cayendo por un lado, pues el ancho de la cama de matrimonio no es suficiente para que sus piernas no sobresalgan.   
Charles se arrodilla junto a él, mirándolo fijamente con sus enormes ojos azules, su lengua pasando por su labio inferior antes de morderlo y luego inclinarse a pasar su lengua por la punta de su polla antes de meter a su boca tanto como puede y comenzar a marcar un ritmo. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Erik esté sosteniendo sus cabellos, y preguntando mentalmente si puede comenzar a prepararlo ahora. Charles siente un placentero cosquilleo en el bajo vientre y envía su aprobación mental.   
Erik realmente aprovecha su mutación al máximo, pues los tiradores de su mesa de noche son de metal y el frasco de lubricante tiene pegada una pequeña banda del mismo que permite que no tenga que interrumpir lo que hace Charles para ir a buscarla, con un pequeño despliegue de su mutación tiene el lubricante en la mano y está comenzando a untar dos dedos hasta los nudillos.   
Charles da un respingo cuando sintió el primer dedo acariciando el rededor de su entrada, relajando el músculo para poder introducirse. Charles acelera el ritmo con el que está chupando a Erik cuando siente el primer dedo entrar en su cuerpo, es placentero y nada difícil ahora a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez que estuvo con alguien, así que no hace más que disfrutar sintiendo ese dedo entrar y salir de su iinterior.Pero cuando el segundo dedo comienza hacerse espacio, se vuelve incómodo.   
—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta Erik al notar la tensión en el cuerpo del más joven.   
Charles asiente abandonando su polla para poder respirar por la nariz y soltar el aire por la boca —. Estoy bien, es solo que ha pasado un tiempo.   
No pasa mucho antes de que se relaje y comience a disfrutar de tener los dedos de Erik en su interior, sobre todo ahora que están rozando un punto interesante que le ayuda a terminar de relajar su cuerpo. Sus gemidos son contenidos por el miembro que continúa chupando mientras sus caderas se mueven contra los dedos que lo hacen ver estrellas, y cuando el tercer dedo está en su interior todo se vuelve más ansioso, habido de continuar.   
Erik tiene que alejarse para ir por un condón. Charles, que de nuevo está acostado sobre su espalda, se apoya en sus codos para poder observar a Erik y asegurarse que todo esté en su lugar.   
—¿Te gusta lo que ves? — Pregunta Erik cuando siente los ojos azules sobre su miembro.   
—¿Y a ti? — Pregunta Charles flexionando sus piernas para apoyar las plantas de los pies sobre el colchón, dejando a la vista su polla y el agujero dilatado que Erik imaginó follar desde hace tanto.   
Por toda respuesta, el de cabello cobrizo regresa a posicionarse entre las piernas abiertas de Charles, acercándose a besar sus labios mientras comienza a entrar lentamente. La sensación es mil veces mejor de lo que ha imaginado, tanto que tiene que concentrarse profundamente en la sensación de los dientes que ahora mordisquean su labio inferior para recordar tomárselo con calma. Esperar a que Charles esté listo es un tormento delicioso, que sólo mejora cuando las estrechas caderas se sacuden debajo de su cuerpo.   
Erik descubre que Charles es muy cooperativo, que desde el comienzo mueve sus caderas estableciendo un ritmo entre ambos, guiando a pesar de ser bottom. Incluso es él quien propone vía telepatía el cambiar de posición y ahora Charles está sobre sus rodillas, la espalda pegada al pecho de Erik y su cabeza descansando en el espacio entre cuello y hombro. A pesar de que la posición es un poco difícil de mantener, sigue moviendo sus caderas, encontrándose en el momento justo con las de Erik, y en el ángulo exacto para ver estrellas. Sus gemidos resuenan por la habitación, y Erik no puede evitar imitarlo, porque este es quizá el mejor sexo de su vida hasta ahora.   
Charles conduce una de las manos de dedos largos de Erik hasta su propio miembro, pidiéndole de esa forma ayudarle a alcanzar la cúspide de su placer, y mientras Erik aumenta el ritmo de las embestidas y mueve su mano sobre el miembro endurecido, Charles busca sus labios, y los gemidos son reemplazados por un diálogo mental en el que le dice de la forma más vulgar que tiene lo bien que se siente de estar así con él, de sentirlo dentro y de las caricias que proporciona sobre su cuerpo demasiado caliente y demasiado sensible. Erik termina primero, con una mano sostiene cerca las caderas de Charles, con la otra no deja de estimularlo hasta que termina poco después con un gemido que suena demasiado alto y con las piernas temblando.   
Ambos se dejan caer sobre la cama, regulando sus respiraciones. Charles tiene los ojos cerrados y un brazo cubriendo parcialmente su rostro. Erik no puede evitar mirarlo y pensar que se siente confundido; por una parte está bastante satisfecho de haber podido conocer y terminar así con el chico de la cafetería que le ha parecido sexy e interesante por tanto tiempo, por otro está triste por enterarse de que Charles es una persona-gato, pues tiene ese extraño sentimiento de pérdida por desengañarse respecto al gatito que pensaba su compañero. Una parte de él quisiera pedirle a Charles que se quedara, que pueden compartir apartamento, pero es raro pedirle que sea un gato durante el día y tome su forma humana en las noches para terminar en esto mismo.   
No es plenamente consiente de en qué momento Charles abre los ojos, pero ahora está cara a cara con ese par de océanos profundos.   
—Estás proyectando tus pensamientos—. Dice Charles en un tono bajo y adormilado.   
—Lo lamento—. Dice Erik y talla su rostro con su mano. Piensa en ofrecer disculpas, o decir algo, pero cuando sus manos dejan de tallar sus ojos, a su lado ya no está un hombre desnudo, sino un gato negro que se estira sobre la cama.   
CharlesCat baja de la cama en un grácil salto y atraviesa la habitación hasta salir por la puerta. Erik se levanta y lo ve ir a sentarse en su acostumbrado lugar en el respaldo del sofá.   
“Ve a ducharte, estaré aquí cuando salgas”. Dice una voz en su cabeza. Sabe perfectamente que es la de Charles, pero suena más tranquila, aterciopelada. “Los gatos son criaturas pacíficas. Siempre estoy más calmado siendo un gato. Anda, ve a ducharte”. Explica de nuevo el gato telépata y Erik no sabe si todo esto es demasiado raro o es genial, así que busca algo que ponerse y va a ducharse.   
Pasan el resto de la tarde viendo Lucifer. Charles está echo una bola en un espacio entre el reposabrazos y el respaldo del sofá, Erik está medio tumbado a todo lo largo de este.   
Y sí, esto es bizarro, demasiado extraño, pero por ahora, es todo lo que Lehnsherr podría desear.   



	4. Capítulo 4

Erik despierta a la mañana del miércoles completamente desnudo y con la mente confundida. Le toma más tiempo del habitual salir del sopor para poder estirar la mano hacia la mesa de noche, donde se encuentra su teléfono, el cual resuena por toda la habitación con el ruido de la alarma. Se toma un momento para mirar al techo y terminar de despertar y, es en ese momento cuando recuerda que está desnudo porque pasó la noche con Charles, y que cuando se quedó dormido, junto a él había un hombre con el sudor perlándole la piel y el cabello revuelto, que le sonreía y estiraba su mano para acariciarle la melena, aunque ahora que echa un vistazo se encuentra con que ha regresado a su felina forma y solo es un gatito negro, profundamente dormido.   
Sale de la cama, se estira haciendo tronar las vertebras de su espalda y va a ducharse. Mientras el agua tibia, casi fría con la que suele empaparse empieza a recorrer su cuerpo, escucha ruido al otro lado de la puerta y siente el metal de la cafetera cambiar de posición de su lugar junto a la nevera hasta la toma de corriente más cercana. Deja de prestar atención y termina de ducharse un poco más rápido de lo normal antes de enredar la toalla a su cintura y caminar a su habitación para vestirse.   
Cuando sale del baño hay una taza de café caliente puesta sobre la mesa del comedor. La luz de la pequeña lámpara en la mesa auxiliar junto a los sofás está encendida y Charles en forma felina está sentado sobre la mesa de café, con un libro abierto ante él y una taza de café a su lado.   
—¿Puedes beber eso en forma felina?  
La respuesta fue un maullido cuyo significado a Erik no le quedó muy claro, pero se encogió de hombros, pensando que sería divertido entrar a AliExpress y buscar unos de esos lentes pequeñitos especiales para mascotas.  
—Eso sería un lindo gesto, lo agradecería, Erik.   
Escucha decir a Charles y de inmediato va a echar un vistazo desde el marco de la puerta, esperando encontrarlo en su forma humana, pero sigue ahí felino y esponjoso.  
—¿Puedes hablar estando en forma felina? — Pregunta tratando de recordar el artículo del (casi) doctor Xavier y que se decía sobre los gatos parlanchines.  
—Puedo transformar a voluntad partes específicas de mi cuerpo, tanto felinas como humanas, pero prefiero no hacerlo porque se ve raro —. Dice sin despegar la vista de las páginas del libro que tomó del estante.  
Erik está teniendo uno de esos momentos de fanatismo mutante, porque está pensando en un montón de posibilidades que permite esa capacidad de transformación selectiva y no puede pensar en un término menos adecuado para tremenda capacidad que “raro”.  
—Pienso que es fascinante.  
Charles levanta la vista del libro y lo mira fijo por un instante. Afuera el cielo comienza a clarear, todo comienza a teñirse de un gris sombrío y pronto la luz amarillenta que proyecta la pequeña lámpara se volverá innecesaria. Pero por ahora hay suficientes sombras, las cuales hacen que más que raro, sea aterrador cuando Charles transforma en manos humanas sus patas delanteras. Toma la taza de café y da un trago para ocultar la risa que le provoca la expresión de absoluto terror que se dibuja en la cara de Erik, pero al final no es suficiente y termina riendo mientras deja la taza de lado y cierra el ejemplar de El maestro y Margarita que había estado leyendo antes de volver a transformar sus patas.   
Bonito ¿No crees? Pregunta en su voz mental, porque quizá escucharlo hablar con voz humana ahora sea demasiado para Lehnsherr.   
—Es… interesante, pero….  
¨ ¿Absolutamente aterrador? ¨ Pregunta Charles en ese tono de voz mental suave y pausado típico sólo de su yo felino.  
—Completamente.   
Erik va a terminar de vestirse después de que Charles le asegura que no va a volver a hacer esas conversiones a medias a menos que sea necesario. Regresa a la mesa a seguir con su novela rusa en el que el diablo toma forma de gato, y espera paciente a que Lehnsherr termine de alistarse.   
Lo ve salir de la habitación completamente vestido e ir a tomar la primer taza de café de la mañana, -la que precede al acostumbrado espresso de la cafetería de siempre- que un desnudo y humano Charles preparó para él. El Charles felino sube de un par de saltos hasta la barra de la cocina y restriega su cabeza contra una de las manos de Erik, en un gesto que pide le acaricien detrás de la oreja.   
Antes de irse toma al gato, alzándolo para que sus ojos queden a la misma altura.   
—Pórtate bien, Charles —. Dice en un tono que suena a petición y hace que Charles se sienta culpable por haberlo asustado tanto el día anterior.   
Responde con un maullido, y cuando Erik lo deja en el suelo, ronronea y se restriega contra sus piernas.   
Apenas Erik sale del apartamento, Charles ya ha recuperado su forma humana. Está ahí, de pie ante la puerta, completamente desnudo y sintiendo ganas de que el tiempo pase rápido y poder volver a estar junto a Erik.   
—Mierda.   
Dice Charles lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su voz se cuele en cada resquicio del apartamento. Va a buscar su ropa pensando en que es un idiota, que bien sabe que no tiene que pasar tanto tiempo con alguien porque invariablemente termina enamorado, y ahora lo está de nuevo. 

—¿Conoces a un sujeto llamado Charles? —. Erik tiene en la mano la tercera taza de café del día. Son casi las 11 y está junto a Azazel en el pequeño espacio de la oficina en que los empleados pueden ir a tomar café o calentar alguna de esas insípidas comidas de microondas.   
—¿Castaño, ojos azules y se convierte en un gato negro? Es el hermano menor de Raven.   
Erik se toma un momento para pensar en lo que implica que Charles sea hermano de la esposa de su mejor amigo, porque su amistad con Azazel es de esas en las que conoces a toda su familia. Conoce a Raven y a Kurt, han salido juntos, incluso Erik pasó con ellos la navidad anterior y supone que debió conocer a Charles antes, pues Azazel y Raven tienen cuatro años de casados y fueron novios por otros tres.  
—¿Estuvo en tu boda? —. Pregunta Erik y Azazel niega en respuesta.  
—Tuvo algún problema con Oxford y viajó a Inglaterra antes de lo previsto.  
—¿El nacimiento de Kurt? —. Volvió a intentar.  
—Oxford.  
—¿Navidad?   
—La antepasada y la anterior a esa —. Azazel, ya extrañado por el interrogatorio, dejó de remover los tres sobres de azúcar que suele ponerle al café y mira a Erik con esa expresión que pone cuando está tratando de resolver algún problema — ¿Te lo estás tirando?  
—¡¿Qué?! —. Pregunta Erik, medio atragantándose con un trago de café —. ¡No!  
—¡Eres el pelirrojo sexy de la cafetería! —. Resuelve Azazel finalmente y se echa a reír —. Charles estuvo hablando de ti desde hace seis meses. De haber sabido que eras tú le hubiera ahorrado sufrimiento al pobre —. Ahora que lo piensa detenidamente se siente estúpido, porque, así como escuchó a Charles hablar sobre el hombre misterioso, también tuvo que escuchar a Erik y sus historias del chico de la cafetería.   
—No puedo creer que no nos cruzáramos antes —. Dice Erik dando un nuevo trago a su café ahora que la primera impresión ha pasado.   
—Los tiempos del destino son precisos—. Responde Azazel y finalmente da un trago su café demasiado dulce. 

Mientras Erik camina en dirección al subterráneo no puede dejar de pensar en que en verdad el mundo se llenó de casualidades para que él y Charles no coincidieran en ninguna de las ocasiones en las que hubiera sido más probable, pero sí lo hicieran en una cafetería entre miles de las que llenaban esa sobrepoblada ciudad. Y cuando toma asiento finalmente en uno de los vagones que lo llevarán a su hogar, decide que quiere ser un Stalker y descubrir un poco más del sujeto con el que ahora está compartiendo techo.   
Abre Facebook y busca el perfil de Raven para poder llegar al perfil de Charles. Solo necesita buscar entre los likes en la foto de perfil de la mujer para llegar al perfil de Charles.  
La foto de perfil es una selfie en su forma completamente humana, que supone tomó en alguna biblioteca, porque el fondo es una estantería repleta de libros, su foto de portada es la de dos gatos sentados en lo que reconoce como el patio trasero de la casa de Raven y Azazel. Es muy obvio que se trata de Charles y Kurt, porque puede reconocer al gatito negro que vagabundea por su apartamento, y es aún más reconocible el gatito azul, tan pequeñito que cabe sobre las palmas de las manos de Erik.   
Pasa un rato revisando las fotos de perfil y portada de Charles. Encuentra un patrón, pues Charles suele usar como fotos de portada fotos de su yo felino, imágenes de películas o letras de canciones, y como fotos de perfil fotos propias en las que nunca deja ver la forma que lo identificaría plenamente como persona-gato. Gracias a su búsqueda descubre que a Charles le gustan las fotos, porque las cambia constantemente y ambas siempre parecen combinar.   
Erik no quiere parecer un acosador, pero termina llegando a las fotos de hace 5 años y descubre algo que le parece aún mas interesante. La foto de perfil que Charles usaba en el 2014 lo muestra a él en medio de un estudio de ballet realizando un arabesque, luce serio y elegante, su rostro muestra una expresión de concentración, y Erik está tan entretenido admirándolo que tarda en notar que en esa foto Charles tiene su cola y orejas de persona-gato. Quiere seguir yendo hacia atrás, pero llega a su estación y tiene que bajar ahora.  
Camina a su apartamento pensando en que quiere conocer más de Charles, pero no sabe como iniciar esa conversación, ni siquiera sabe como interactuar con él cuando no está en su forma felina. Por suerte la interacción llega sola.   
—¿Quieres ver una película? —. Pregunta a un CatCharles que lo mira terminar de lavar la bajilla desde su acostumbrado lugar en el respaldo del sofá.   
El gatito maúlla y baja del respaldo para hacerse de un lugar más cómodo. Erik va a sentarse junto a él y busca algo que ver en Netflix. Termina poniendo una película que se supone que es romántica, pero después de 15 minutos decide que Song to Song es demasiado experimental para su gusto, y también descubre que aparentemente es clon de Michael Fassbender, pero ese es tema para después.   
Charles se remueve incómodo en su lugar y Erik se pregunta si sería mejor poner otra cosa, pero entonces Charles salta del sofá al piso y toma su forma humana, de nuevo enfundado en ese traje demasiado ceñido al cuerpo.   
—¿Te molesta? — Pregunta refiriéndose a su forma humana —. Como gato mi mente va demasiado lento y esta película es interesante.   
Erik se encoge de hombros, aunque realmente está contento de que ahora tenga a su lado a un Charles humano. No es que le moleste la forma gatuna, pero así es más fácil tener una conversación.   
La conversación no llega en el tiempo que dura la película, porque ambos están tratando de entender que rayos pasa en la pantalla y por qué es tan distinto a lo que habían pensado que iban a ver. Pero entonces la película termina, el apartamento ahora está a oscuras pues el sol ha terminado de ocultarse.   
—No entendí—. Dicen los dos al mismo tiempo.   
Erik enciende la pequeña lampara con su mutación, Charles se estira aún sentado en su lado del sofá.   
—Creo que trataba de decir algo sobre que el amor tiene diferentes formas de mostrarse y que uno puede interponerse entre otro aunque no sea siempre amor romántico —. Dice Charles inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, reflexionando.   
—Y que está condicionado, porque interviene en el todo lo que rodea a las personas. Puedes no sentirlo, pero obligarte a creer que sí porque es conveniente—. Concluye Erik, y ambos parecen satisfechos con su interpretación de la película.   
Permanecen en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Charles decide volver a hablar.  
—¿Quieres tener sexo?  
—No se me ocurre mejor plan. 

Charles está de rodillas en el sofá, sus manos sujetan con fuerza el respaldo y siente su espalda curvarse a causa del placer que le producen las envestidas de Erik. Han cambiado de lugar y posición las veces suficientes como para haber recorrido el apartamento entero, pero ahora que están por terminar, regresan al sofá donde comenzaron todo.   
—Muéstrate como eres realmente, Charles—. Susurró Erik cerca del cuello del castaño.  
Charles solo se remueve en su lugar y Erik piensa que va a quedarse en su forma completamente humana. Pero entonces Charles se contrae un poco sobre su cuerpo y de un momento a otro tiene orejas y cola de gato. Y Erik piensa que algo debe de estar muy mal con él, porque si antes la escena le parecía erótica, ahora lo es mucho más.   
No solo las cosas mejoran para Erik. Charles se vuelve mucho más sensible en su forma híbrida, quizá es porque deja de poner su concentración en parecer humano y ahora se dedica solo a disfrutar de Erik. Su telepatía se dispara un poco, y ahora es más consciente de los pensamientos de Lehnsherr, que son todos dedicados a lo sexy que le parece Charles y todo lo que quiere hacer con él.   
Ninguno de los dos dura mucho más. Charles agradece haber tenido la maravillosa idea de también él usar un condón, así que no han causado mayor desastre y dedicarse a recuperar la respiración recargando su cuerpo en el sofá y con Erik aún dentro de él y pegado a su espalda, también recomponiéndose.   
—Me encantas en tu verdadera forma —. Dice Erik.   
Charles siente un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral; mitad porque lo que Erik dice es un halago que nunca antes ha escuchado (y porque aún está medio metido en su mente y sabe que no lo está diciendo en ese tono de kink en el que sí que lo ha escuchado), mitad porque su aliento da justo detrás de su gatuna oreja y eso es casi demasiado cuando recién se está recuperando de un orgasmo.   
—¿Estás bien? —. Pregunta Erik, esta vez más lejos de su oreja, así que no se estremece.   
—Sí, es solo que mis orejas son sensibles.   
Y quizá no debió decir eso, porque ahora tiene a Erik besando ese punto entre la oreja y el cráneo, lo sigue haciendo hasta que las rodillas de Charles tiemblan más de lo que lo hacían antes. Entonces deja un beso en la primera vértebra dorsal y sale del cuerpo del ojiazul.   
—Iré a ducharme ¿Vienes conmigo?  
Charles no responde directamente, pero se pone de pie con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro y sigue a Erik hasta el baño.   
Durante la ducha las cosas no se ponen eróticas, pero sí divertidas y hasta cierto punto infantiles, pues como el par de adultos responsables que son, terminan jugando con el agua y las burbujas del shampoo. Erik descubre que Charles tiene cosquillas casi en cualquier parte, Charles descubre que Erik es prácticamente inmune a ellas a menos que se trate de sus costillas.   
—Puedo prestarte algo para dormir, a menos que quieras dormir desnudo, y eso no es un problema para mí—. Pregunta Erik cuando salen de la ducha, y en su rostro se dibuja esa amplia sonrisa de tiburón.  
—¿Está invitándome a dormir con usted, señor Lehnsherr? —. Responde Charles con un tono juguetón.   
—Estoy invitándolo a quedarse conmigo toda la semana, señor ¿Xavier? —. Erik duda al pronunciar el apellido, pero si es hermano de Raven se apellida así, además lo vio en su cuenta de Facebook.   
Charles abre mucho los ojos, así que supone que en su mente no vio su pequeño momento de Stalker.  
—¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?   
—Tu hermana es la esposa de mi mejor amigo —. Responde Erik yendo a buscar su ropa pijama después de haberse puesto ropa interior.   
—¿Azazel tiene amigos?  
Ambos se ríen, porque la verdad Azazel es bastante amistoso a pesar de lo que su aspecto pueda hacerte creer.   
—¿Por qué no nos habíamos cruzado antes? —. Pregunta Charles aún con una gran sonrisa, y aún desnudo y con la piel húmeda después de la ducha.   
—Lo mismo me pregunto yo. Azazel piensa que es el destino haciendo cosas extrañas.   
—No me extrañaría —. Dice Charles y después suelta un hondo suspiro —. El destino siempre ha sido extraño conmigo.   
—¿Por qué lo dices?  
—Es una larga historia que puedo contarte si a quien estás invitando a quedarse contigo es al yo humano.   
Erik hace un gesto de falsa resignación, e imita el suspiro de Charles antes de volver a hablar.  
—Ya qué, tendré que resignarme a tu yo humano y despedirme de mi gato—. Dice bastante serio, pero sus pensamientos tienen ese tinte de diversión que le dejan claro a Charles que está jugando.   
— Descuida, cuando estoy solo paso la mitad del tiempo como gato porque es más divertido. Aunque si en verdad me quieres aquí siendo humano, quizá debería ir por algo de ropa.  
—¿Puedo acompañarte? —. Pregunta pensando que se está haciendo tarde, y la única ropa que Charles trae consigo es un traje con el que está prácticamente desnudo.   
Charles asiente y 5 minutos después Erik atraviesa la calle junto a un felino Charles. Le sorprende un poco cuando el gato sube las escaleras del edificio contiguo a la cafetería y le indica el lugar en el que suele esconder su llave cuando sale en forma felina.   
Entran al edificio y suben al último piso, el que tiene el balcón que Erik se ha pasado envidiando desde que se mudó. El apartamento es un desorden desordenado de libros que se acumulan en pilas sobre la mesa del comedor y la de café.   
—Perdona el desorden—. Dice Charles, que ha vuelto a su forma humana y está teniendo problemas con el cierre de su traje.   
Erik baja el cierre con ayuda de su mutación y va a mirar los libros de la pila más cercana: la de la mesa del comedor. Mientras Charles toma lo que va a llevarse, él lee los títulos de los libros. No hay ningún orden en esa pila al menos; libros de King se mezclan con genética, historia LGBT, activismo mutante y García Márquez. Lo único que tienen en común todos ellos es que parecen a ver sido leídos mil veces y están llenos de marca páginas coloridos. Toma algunos libros al azar y se encuentra de que también están llenos de notas al margen escritas a lápiz con una letra diminuta.   
—Estoy casi listo, sólo necesito mi cepillo de dientes.   
Erik se sobresalta un poco cuando Charles sale de la habitación con una mochila al hombro, que deja en el piso antes de entrar al baño. Erik toma la oportunidad para terminar de conocer el apartamento, un poco más grande que el de él, pero aún así bastante pequeño.   
Dos grandes libreros dividen la cocina de un espacio que originalmente debió diseñarse como comedor, pero que Charles está usando de oficina. Los libreros están más ordenados que la pila de libros, porque cada fila corresponde a un tema: hay dos hileras de libros de investigación, otra para misterio, otra para sagas juveniles (Erik ríe cuando encuentra en esa fila los libros de Crepúsculo) y otras más para una colección de mangas.   
—No juzgues mis lecturas.  
Charles, vestido con Jeans y un suéter que le quedaría bien a alguien cincuenta años mayor que él, esta observándolo con una sonrisa.  
—Puedo entender el manga pero, ¿en serio? —. Dice Erik tomando Crepúsculo.  
—Era un adolescente, a demás tu viste las películas.   
Touché. Deja el libro en el estante y sigue a Charles a la salida del apartamento. Lo ve tomar un par de libros y luego salen del apartamento. 

Cenan pizza, después Charles le lee a Erik Espantos de agosto. Antes de dormir pasan un buen rato hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que Charles termina quedándose dormido.   
Erik se pasa un buen rato observándolo dormir, sorprendiéndose de como funciona el destino y de que ahora tiene al chico de la cafetería durmiendo en su cama. Justo antes de quedarse dormido piensa que no quiere que esto se acabe, que tiene la certeza de que se está enamorando y no quiere que Charles se vaya de su lado nunca.


	5. Chapter 5

A pesar de lo que Erik piensa, Charles es muy cuidadoso al salir a pasear como gato. Siempre se fija ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle, no permite que nadie se acerque demasiado, y cuando alguien intenta tomarlo, usa su telepatía para hacerles saber que no tienen entre sus brazos a un gatito negro, si no a un hombre de 27 años que casualmente puede volverse gato. Charles toma sus precauciones, porque en realidad ama salir a pasear siendo una mini pantera, puede recorrer mayores trayectos sin cansarse, salta distancias largar y se mete en lugares a los que no podría acceder siendo un humano.   
A demás, y es quizá lo más importante, puede socializar con otros gatos, que es casi tan importante como socializar con otras personas para alguien como él. La socialización con gatos es distinta a la forma en que socializa con humanos, ya que en ellos no busca más que compañía amistosa y fraternal, es algo parecido a tener una mascota, pero más íntimo ya que puede realmente mantener conversaciones con ellos, aunque no demasiado complejas, ya que todo se centra en cumplir necesidades básicas propias y del grupo.   
Ya tiene un grupo establecido de amigos felinos que se reúnen en un callejón a unas calles del apartamento que ahora comparte con Erik. Todos son gatos callejeros que están felices de serlo y no tienen intención de conseguir una familia, algunos de ellos incluso son gatos prófugos que huyeron del cuidado humano siguiendo sus instintos. Todos aceptan a Charles como un miembro de su manada a pesar de saber que puede volverse un humano; lo aceptan porque saben que sería incapaz de herirlos y porque suele llevar consigo algo para alimentar al grupo.   
Esta vez, cuando llega a unirse al resto, hay un gato nuevo. Su pelaje es negro con manchas blancas, sus ojos son casi verdes y está terriblemente asustado.   
“Charles” Le llama un gran gato de pelaje rojizo al que le falta un pedazo de la oreja izquierda, su cara aplastada luce perpetuamente malhumorada, completamente acorde con su humor irascible. “El nuevo es un gato doméstico abandonado”  
Y Charles sabe que tiene trabajo ahora. De vez en cuando llegan al grupo gatos abandonados, y es su deber encargarse de que tengan un buen hogar con alguien que los cuide y quiera, además debe asegurarse de lleva informes al jefe gato de que sus protegidos no salvajes tienen un buen hogar.   
El gato nuevo dice que antes se llamaba Michael, que tenía una dueña que lo quería, pero ella murió y los familiares de la mujer lo echaron de casa. Ahora el gato, que no debe de tener más de un año, está perdido sin saber que hacer; lo único que quiere es volver a ser el gato de alguna familia.   
“Creo que sé dónde puedes tener un buen hogar” Dice Charles, y el gato sólo va a pegarse mucho a él, buscando sentirse protegido por ese otro gato que, el resto le ha dicho, va a ayudarlo a recuperar todo lo que perdió. 

Cundo Erik regresa a su apartamento lo primero que nota, aun estando en el pasillo, es Wake Me up When September Ends sonando fuerte desde el interior del apartamento. Al abrir la puerta su vista va de Charles, que está sentado en la mesa del comedor con un libro frente a él, al gato que está comiendo una lata de atún sobre la barra de la cocina.   
—Here comes the rain again. Falling from the stars —. Canta Charles con voz sorprendentemente afinada, acomodando un trozo de papel en la página que había estado leyendo para después ponerse de pie —. Hola Erik.  
Erik se acerca a Charles tomándolo entre sus brazos para darle un suave beso a forma de saludo.  
—Wake Me up When Sptember Ends—. Canta Erik al ritmo del final de la canción antes de volver a besar a Charles, pensando que sin lugar a duda puede acostumbrarse a este tipo de recibimiento —. ¿Vas a presentarme a tu amigo? —Pregunta cuando finalmente han terminado de besarse.   
Charles camina hasta la barra y toma al gato, que maúlla enojado de que lo alejen de su comida, pero Charles le explica mentalmente que va a presentarle a su nuevo dueño y se calma.   
—Él es Michael, aunque está dispuesto a aceptar que le cambies el nombre si quieres —. Dice alzando al gato hasta la altura de los ojos de Erik, quien estira sus manos para tomarlo —. Es mi ofrenda de paz por meterme a tu casa sin decirte que era realmente una persona-gato. Pensé que sería bueno para ti tener algo de compañía puramente felina.  
—Gracias Charles—. Dice Erik dejando ver esa sonrisa de tiburón de la que Charles tanto disfruta.   
Erik examina al gato, pensando en un nombre que le quede y sintiendo como comienza a ronronear. Los primeros segundos está tan ensimismado en su tarea que no se detiene a pensar realmente en lo que puede significar que Charles le trajera un gato. Sabe que lo invitó a pasar con él el resto de la semana, pero quizá el traerle el gato es una forma de decirle que se va a ir y esta es su despedida.   
Charles parece captar sus pensamientos, porque sonríe negando con la cabeza.   
—No voy a irme a menos que tú quieras que me vaya. Él —. Dice señalando al gato—. Necesitaba un hogar, y tú necesitabas un verdadero gato.  
Erik no dice nada, sólo ce acerca a besar a Charles, y su beso dura un buen rato a pesar de las protestas del nuevo felino, que ha quedado atrapado en medio de sus muestras de afecto y se siente un poco asfixiado. 

—¿Qué tal Magneto? — Pregunta Erik acariciando a su nuevo gato detrás de la oreja.   
Charles está sentado a su lado, recargando su cabeza en su hombro y con las piernas acomodadas en el pequeño espacio libre del sofá, tiene un libro entre sus manos, aunque lleva un rato interpretando para Erik las opiniones del gato respecto a los nombres. Hasta ahora lo que el pelirrojo propone ha sido rechazado, pero es que nadie quiere llamarse Manchas, Algodón, Hamburguesa ni Jamón.   
El gato voltea a ver a Charles y produce un maullido menos estridente que los anteriores, Charles sólo se encoge de hombros.  
—¿Tienes alguna idea?  
El gato vuelve a maullar, y Erik se siente un poco desplazado al no poder interpretar ese idioma gatuno.   
—Dice que le gusta Magneto, pero como segundo nombre. Quiere algo que lo haga sonar intelectual.  
—¿Profesor Magneto? —. Aventura Erik. Y como respuesta recibe el ronroneo del gato.  
—Ese le gusta—. Dice Charles estirando su mano para acariciar a Profesor Magneto —. Oficialmente tenemos un gato, Erik.   
Y suena tan feliz como si acabara de decirle que tienen un hijo. Aunque para fines prácticos viene a ser casi lo mismo.   
***  
Pasa una semana, son finales de agosto ahora y dentro de tres días Charles tiene que regresar a su rutinaria vida académica. Este año tiene que impartir dos clases, tomar algunas más y seguir trabajando en la tesis que no ha tocado desde hace tres semanas. Tiene que decírselo a Erik, regresar a su propio apartamento y de paso poner algo de distancia de por medio, porque hasta ahora todo ha ido al ritmo vertiginoso tan propio de él en todo lo que hace. Raven ha estado insistiendo en que Erik va a ser bueno para él, que es un buen partido, que si lleva las cosas de manera sensata puede que encuentre algo verdaderamente bueno. Y Charles realmente quiere hacer las cosas bien con Erik y no volver a andar los caminos conocidos de sus anteriores fracasos.  
—El lunes vuelvo al trabajo—. Dice Charles a la última hora de la tarde del jueves. Amos están acostados en la cama de Erik, Profesor Magneto es un punto cálido y esponjoso a los pies de la cama.  
Erik levanta la vista del libro que ha estado leyendo y mira a Charles sin mayor preocupación, así que le queda claro que no lo está entendiendo.   
—Bien, eres bailarín ¿Verdad? — Pregunta Erik con demasiada certeza.   
—No, soy profesor. Estoy estudiando un doctorado en Genética Mutante, leíste mi artículo.  
Erik recuerda bien el artículo, así que solo asiente.   
—¿Por qué preguntaste si era bailarín? — Pregunta Charles sentándose en la cama.  
—Bueno, muchas personas-gato se dedican al ballet —. Y es verdad, las personas-gato suelen conservar la elasticidad y elegancia felina en la forma humana, lo cual les facilita el camino cuando sienten inclinación a la danza.   
Pero Charles puede sentir la culpa en la mente de Erik, así que no deja de verlo fijamente hasta que Erik se rinde suspirando profundamente.   
—Puede que te buscara en Facebook y viera una foto tuya de hace años.  
Charles parece molesto, y Erik se siente culpable de haber invadido así su privacidad. Pero entonces Charles le da un golpe juguetón en el brazo y se ríe.   
—La próxima vez que me stalkees deja likes, o al menos envía una solicitud de amistad.  
Erik soba su brazo, exagerando el daño que Charles pudo causarle, pero le garantiza que va a enviarle una solicitud de amistad y likear todas sus fotos en recompensa. Quizá hasta lo siga en Instagram.   
—Entonces—. Retoma Erik después de la interrupción —. ¿Vas a raer lo que necesitas para el trabajo? Supongo que necesitarás espacio para tus libros, aunque no sé si tenga espacio suficiente para todos.   
La sonrisa de Charles se tensa, porque el arquitecto ha empezado a pensar en donde va a meter los libros de Charles, quizá puede comprar repisas, pero entonces tendrán que enseñar a Profesor Magneto a no subirse a ellas.   
—De hecho, Erik —. Comienza, y su voz suena insegura —. Pensaba en que tengo que regresar a mi aparamento ya. Llevo dos semanas viviendo contigo.   
Y ahí está. Algo en la expresión de Erik parece romperse. Murmura apenas un “es verdad” y vuelve a bajar la vista a su libro. Pero Charles sabe que no está leyendo, puede notar que Erik ahora está pensando en que se va a sentir perdido, pues empezaba a realmente acostumbrarse a la constante presencia de Charles, y por demasiado loco que sea, realmente le gusta tener a Charles así de cerca.  
—Aunque si quieres—. Comienza Charles, y casi puede escuchar la voz de Raven llamándolo idiota y advirtiéndole que todo se va a volver un caos si no se calla hora mismo —. Mi apartamento es lo suficientemente grande como para que vengas a vivir conmigo.   
A Erik le toma varios segundos registrar realmente lo que acaba de proponer Charles. Porque si entendió bien, acaba de proponerle vivir juntos, no venir y pasar un par de días juntos en su apartamento, si no vivir realmente juntos, compartir los gastos y esas cosas, pero por la forma en que lo dice queda claro que no lo está invitando a ser roomies, está pidiéndole ivir juntos y ya. Busca la mirada de Charles por una confirmación, y este solo le sonríe, todo felicidad hasta lo ojos, prueba inequívoca de que entendió correctamente.   
Erik es un hombre solitario, frio, al que le cuesta demostrar sus emociones, siempre ha sido de pocos amigos y de inventar excusas para no salir más de la cuenta; no fue así en la universidad, no fue así en la preparatoria y tampoco lo es en su joven adultez. Valora su tiempo a solas y suele ver el lado pragmático de las cosas; eficiencia por encima de cualquier cosa, y razón por la que Stark regresa sus planos arquitectónicos regularmente. Por eso no tiene ni idea del por qué ahora está besando a Charles, aceptando su invitación de vivir juntos cuando tienen una bendita semana de convivencia en plena forma. Piensa que algo tienen que ver todos esos meses de deseo acumulado, pero aún así todo le sabe a locura. La voz de su madre parece susurrarle al oído que, si no es joven y estúpido, nunca va a ser viejo y sabio, por otro lado, la voz de su padre le indica que no venda los muebles, porque cuando todo esto termine, necesitará un lugar al cual regresar.   
—¿Eso quiere decir que somos una pareja ahora? — Pregunta Erik, porque gusta de poner nombre a las cosas y tener medido el terreno que está pisando.   
—Sí, supongo que lo somos, Erik—. Y Charles ahora es todo felicidad y dulzura desbordante donde normalmente no hay más que pasión, necesidad corporal y un reconocimiento tímido. 

Para el domingo los muebles de Erik están en una bodega, y las cosas que lleva consigo aún están en cajas en el apartamento de Charles. Profesor Magneto vaga descubriendo hasta los mínimos detalles y encuentra feliz el mueble para gatos en la habitación de Charles. Erik se ríe de que Charles lo tenga, pero el ojiazul solo se encoje de hombros y dice que su yo felino merece ser consentido.   
Cerca del anochecer, cuando la ropa de Erik está pulcramente guardada en el armario y sus libros han encontrado un lugar en las nuevas repisas que Charles instala, tienen sexo como una especie de ritual de consagración del espacio. Es diferente a la forma en que lo hicieron el día anterior, aunque ninguno de los dos puede decir por qué más allá de que, por esta noche, el activo es Charles. Pero por diferente que se sienta, no deja de ser maravilloso.   
—Mañana puedo acompañarte hasta muy cerca de la universidad si quieres, me queda de paso hacia el trabajo—. Murmura Erik medio adormilado, mientras sus brazos rodean la cintura desnuda de Charles, pegando su pecho a la espalda del contrario.   
—¿Vas a llevar mis libros? — Pregunta Charles con una risilla transparentándose en sus palabras.   
—Mmmh, quizá lo haga. También iré a buscarte cuando salgas y podemos besarnos en un cubículo del baño.  
Ambos ríen, pero Charles proyecta la idea de que sería divertido, una buena forma de inaugurar el semestre. Después de eso ya no hablan, Charles se queda dormido al poco rato y Erik recibe de golpe todo eso en lo que no ha querido pensar; como que esto es una completa locura que va a terminar muy mal, aunque estando aquí, con Charles dormido entre sus brazos, no tiene muchos argumentos para decir que realmente todo va a ser terrible.   
En algún punto entre las once y las doce menos diez, se queda dormido. Lo último que recuerda haber pensado es que nada puede salir mal, que entiende muy bien que las relaciones terminan y que ambos son lo suficientemente maduros como para afrontarlo correctamente si el momento llega. 

En esa semana de vivir en el apartamento de Charles y verlo regresar a la rutina Erik descubre muchas cosas. La primera es la capacidad asombrosa de Charles de volver cualquier espacio pulcramente arreglado un desorden en menos de cinco minutos, y junto a ello, lo mucho que odia que lo llamen desordenado o ser juzgado por ello.   
—Si tanto te molestan las tazas, entonces lávalas tú—. Dice un Charles que en nada se parece al agradable chico que Erik ha visto hasta ahora.   
Tiene los lentes para leer un poco bajos sobre el puente de su nariz, está leyendo un PDF en su laptop y parece estar a punto de gritarle por interrumpir cuando está ocupado. Erik entiende eso último, pero aún así no se queda callado.   
—Yo no fui quien las dejó por todos lados. Se un adulto autosuficiente y lava tus propias tazas, o al menos ten la decencia de dejarlas en el fregadero.   
Por toda respuesta Charles se pone los audífonos.   
Erik decide dejarlo ser. Se limita a juntar todas las tazas en un lado de la mesa del comedor y se sienta a trabajar, dispuesto a ignorar a Charles tanto como él quiere hacerlo. Cerca de las diez cierra el proyecto en el que ha estado trabajando y va a prepararse para dormir.   
Son pasadas las 11 cuando Charles finalmente se mete en la cama, pegándose a su cuerpo y buscando abrazarlo. Pero Erik sigue molesto aún así sea por una tontería, así que rehúye su toque.   
—Lo lamento—. Dice Charles en tono bajo —. No estaba entendiendo nada del documento y ya estaba molesto. Prometo que voy a dejar las tazas en el fregadero.   
No se compromete a lavarlas apenas las use, pero ya es algo y Erik está dispuesto a aceptarlo, así que se gira para envolverlo en su brazos, se dan un beso de buenas noche y se disponen a dormir.  
—Aunque ya que estamos en eso—. Dice Charles cuando Erik comenzaba a quedarse dormido — ¿Puedes hacer menos ruido por las mañanas? Realmente valoro dormir cinco minutos más.  
Erik no puede hacer más que aceptar. A la mañana siguiente sale de puntillas del apartamento para ir a correr, y cuando regresa Charles aún está profundamente dormido.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo quiero decir que lamento lo mucho que me he estado atrasando con la publicación de este fic. Acostumbro escribir capítulos mucho más cortos, y escribir más de mis acostumbradas mil palabras y que el capítulo siga siendo interesante me cuesta, pero ahí voy.  
> Espero sus comentarios y sus sugerencias. 
> 
> Por cierto. Aquí quedan unos 3 capítulos más y estaremos llegando al final del fic.

—… Y entonces mi madre y yo entramos a la habitación de Charles y el está usando solo sus zapatillas de ballet parado frente al espejo. Se gira y nos dice “no es lo que piensan”.  
A la rosa de Raven le siguen las de todos los que están apretujados en torno a la mesa del comedor en el apartamento de Charles. Corrección: en el apartamento de Charles y Erik. El ojiazul finge reírse, pero Erik puede ver sus mejillas tornadas de rojo y sabe que está avergonzado, así que busca tomar su mano por debajo de la mesa, consiguiendo como respuesta una sonrisa radiante que solo abandona su rostro cuando estira la mano libre para tomar su vaso de whisky y darle un pequeño trago.   
—Estaba tratando de entender qué se movía como. Cuando entiendes como funcionan los músculos y las articulaciones es más fácil poder bailar—. Explica Charles con ese mismo tono que emplea cuando da clases a los estudiantes de grado.   
¿Qué como lo sabe Erik? Lleva poco más de un mes junto a este hombre, ya lo ha visto repasar sus clases vistiendo sólo su ropa interior, y también se ha colado a un par de clases para verlo enseñar a sus alumnos. Todo él vuelto un ser completamente diferente, enfundado en trajes aburridos y suéteres de lana; más inteligente que ninguna otra persona que conociera, y con la paciencia de un monje budista para asegurarse que a todos en el aula les quede claro el tema.  
—¿Y conseguiste bailar bien? —. Pregunta Azazel, que mueve descuidadamente su cola, sin prestar atención a Profesor Magneto y a Kurt en forma gatito azul, que están tratando de atraparla.   
—Logró bailar mejor que yo —. Responde Raven estirándose para poder despeinar a Charles, quien rehúye de su toque pegándose más a Erik.   
—Lo suficiente como para que una universidad me diera una beca—. Responde Charles después de evitar el ataque de Raven.   
Hank, que había permanecido callado durante casi toda la conversación sonríe de lado.  
—Recuerdo cuando fuiste Giselle —. Comenta jugando con el borde de su vaso.   
—Yo también lo recuerdo. Se pasó toda la tarde sin saber si estaba molesto o feliz de conseguir un protagónico en su primer año —. Añade Logan mirando a Charles de manera cómplice, pues el recuerdo pertenece a esos extraños y distantes meses en los que estuvieron casados.   
—¿Por qué interpretaste a Giselle? — Pregunta Erik en un tono divertido. Ahora dispuesto a volver a ser un Stalker y buscar fotografías.  
—Estaba en una compañía exclusiva de personas gatos, solíamos estar siempre muy disparejos. Cuando yo llegué todos éramos hombres —. Explica Charles dando un pequeño trago a su bebida, en apariencia relajada. Pero entonces se tensa, deja a un lado su vaso y mira a Raven con expresión reprobatoria —. No te atrevas.   
Pero Raven ríe y extiende su teléfono hacia Erik, mostrando una carpeta entera de fotos del día del estreno. Hay fotos de Charles terminando de prepararse en los camerinos, -Y Erik no puede evitar ver lo mucho que su constitución delgada y sus facciones finas hacen a Charles lucir realmente como una chica, una bastante agraciada si se le pregunta- varias más al momento de la presentación que se acompañan de videos en los que puedo verlo bailar, todo gracia y movimientos precisos, completamente opuestos al Charles torpe que ha conocido por las mañanas, o al descuidado que va por ahí dejando tazas de té medio bacias. Las últimas fotos son después de que la función ha terminado, en las que aparece junto a Raven, a sus padres y, por último, junto a Logan.   
No puede evitar la punzada de celos, que trata de mandar al fondo de su pecho. Charles le ha contado un poco sobre ese fugaz matrimonio casi adolescente y la amistad que le siguió al divorcio, pero por mucho que su yo racional entienda la situación, la punzada de sentimiento sigue ahí, y Charles parece sentirla en su conexión mental, o quizá en su tenedor que ahora es arte abstracto. Busca la mano libre de Erik y la aprieta un poco, va a decirle algo, pero un grito de Azazel hace que todos giren su atención hacia el hombre de piel rojiza.   
Hay un gatito azul aferrado a su cola con garras y dientes, Profesor Magneto está intentando alcanzar a su nuevo amigo felino en lo que parece ser el mejor juguete para gatos jamás inventado en la historia.   
—No Kurt, te he dicho mil veces que mi cola no es un juguete —. Regaña Azazel tomando a su hijo entre sus brazos y volviendo a ponerlo en el piso.   
Kurt es todo sentimiento de tristeza y aburrimiento mezclados, sentimientos que Charles no puede ignorar.  
—Vuelvo en un momento —. Dice a Erik antes de levantarse, e ir a intercambiar un par de palabras con Raven.   
Sale del apartamento dispuesto a llevar a Kurt a dar una vuelta, ambos en forma felina, lo que parece ser algo común en las reuniones familiares, porque nadie parece extrañado. Aunque Erik puede notar al instante un silencioso intercambio de miradas entre todos los presentes, y ve venir lo que piensa, es una emboscada para conocer sus intenciones para con Charles.   
Sin embargo, lo que Raven dice cuando se decide a hablar finalmente es algo que Erik no esperaba.  
—Charles es mi hermano, pero tú eres mi amigo, y no voy a dejar que termines aún más metido en lo que tienes con Charles sin saber que él tiende a huir.  
—¿Qué? — Pregunta Erik después de un momento de considerar lo que acaba de escuchar.   
—Charles no sabe estar en pareja. Después de un tiempo se vuelve desconfiado y un día se va sin decir a donde —. Dice Hank, y pone tal expresión que Erik se pregunta cuando fue que Charles lo dejó.   
Erik mira a todos esperando encontrar la broma detrás de todo esto, pero ellos lo miran serio y él entiende que no es ninguna clase de broma. Frunce el ceño, decidiendo que hacer con la información que está recibiendo.  
—No voy a dejar a Charles por lo que ustedes digan —. Suelta finalmente, con el veneno impregnado en cada una de sus palabras.   
—Y no queremos que lo hagas —. Dice Azazel cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa —. Sólo que sepas que puede pasar.   
—Que va a pasar —. Corrige Logan, y se gana una mirada furiosa de Erik.   
—El que te dejara a ti no quiere decir que va a dejarme a mí —. Ataca comenzando a sentirse acorralado.   
Raven suspira profundamente y estira la mano para tocar la de Erik.   
—Entiendo si no nos crees, pero Charles ha estado siguiendo un patrón desde los 15 años. Primero Hank, luego Logan, después Gabrielle, Sebastian y de que lo dejara nadie está molesto, pero también está Remy, Thor, Moira e incluso Tony Stark —. Dice con el rubor purpura extendiéndose sobre sus mejillas cuando siente que ha hablado de más sobre la vida privada de su hermano —. Yo hablaré con él, realmente voy a intentar convencerlo de que no puede simplemente huir cada vez. Pero ten presente lo que te estamos diciendo. No queremos que salgas lastimado de esto, y tampoco queremos eso para Charles.   
Erik no cree que a Logan le importe realmente, pero Hank parece ser de esas personas demasiado empáticas que se sienten responsable de lo que le pase a un completo desconocido, y Azazel es su amigo desde hace demasiados años. Se siente abrumado cuando decide que debe creerles, y lo abruma más darse cuenta de que no quiere alejarse, de que ahora que sabe que muy probablemente lo que tiene con Charles tiene grabada una fecha de caducidad, lo único que quiere es estar muy cerca de él y disfrutar esta locura que iniciaron tanto como le sea posible. 

La charla ha derivado a trivialidades cuando Charles y Kurt regresan, no hay nada en la mente de los presentes que advierta la plática que se acaba de desarrollar. Lo más raro es Erik rodeándolo con los brazos y robándole un profundo beso que lo hace estremecer, pero eso sólo le saca una sonrisa y provoca una sensación de calidez que se extiende por debajo de su esternón y corre hasta la punta de sus dedos.   
Cuando Erik regresa a la mesa donde todos siguen conversando, Charles se detiene a verlo aún parado en el recibidor. Erik es todo lo que está bien en este mundo a ojos de Charles; quizá es un poco maniático del orden y no le vendría mal bajar un poco su radicalidad en algunas cuestiones políticas, pero incluso esas pequeñas cosas lo hacen aún más perfecto. A demás, y eso es importante también, le gusta la persona que puede ser junto a él.  
Tiene que disculparse por un momento y entrar al baño, refugiándose del golpe de realidad que es para él darse cuenta que ya no sólo está enamorado, que ama a Erik. Y eso es aterrador y maravilloso a partes iguales. Los instintos de supervivencia que ha desarrollado desde la tarde soleada de octubre en que volvió a casa para enterarse que su padre se había ido le gritan que es momento de huir, de abandonar el barco y volver a la vieja costumbre de tocar la gloria y sumergirse en la penumbra.   
Pero realmente no quiere hacerlo. No quiere irse. Eso le aterra.  
Y esa es la diferencia. Charles ahora no está seguro de querer irse, porque Erik y sus sonrisas de tiburón, sus ojos marinos y toda esa apariencia dura que se vuelve suave y cálida cuando están juntos. Erik es ahora es su norte magnético, sin él está perdido. Erik, que lo acepta y lo quiere tal cual es, con todo y las tazas de té puestas al apuro en la cocina, con todo y los rasgos de persona gato que han avergonzado a sus parejas anteriores, con todo y la luz de la mesa de noche y el sonido de las teclas de la laptop a las tres de la mañana; que a pesar de lo raro que fue el comienzo de su relación, han logrado realmente establecer un vínculo y ahora son más una pareja de lo que él ha logrado ser con quien sea. Y todo eso ha comenzado aterradoramente rápido, lo que lo vuelve aterrador y especial a partes iguales.  
Y cuando sale del baño después de lo que espera no fuera demasiado tiempo, está librando una batalla interna en la que las ganas de quedarse junto a Erik están ganando a su instinto de supervivencia.  
—¿Estás bien? — Pregunta Raven.  
Chafles asiente, pero puede leer en su mente que no está del todo convencida.   
[—¿Estás pensando en Erik?] Pregunta mentalmente, y la acusación implícita está presente en el pensamiento. Charles no puede evitar suspirar, porque sabe que se ha ganado eso, porque sabe que durante años Raven lo ha visto caer en el mismo error mil veces.   
[—Sí, estoy pensando en él, pero no de la forma que tú crees]Y para dejar bien claro su punto, le permite sentir un poco de esa calidez que siente esparcirse por su pecho.   
No piensa que Raven le responda nada, sin embargo, el pensamiento se cuela un momento más tarde. [—Mereces ser feliz, Charles. Y si junto a Erik lo eres, no te obligues a alejarte. Hablaremos después.]

Mas tarde, cuando todos se han ido y Erik está desnudo profundamente dormido a su lado después de su acostumbrada ronda de sexo, Charles decide que realmente lo ama, que quiere estar a su lado. Se abraza a su cuerpo firme y cálido, respira su aroma que ha aprendido a amar y contempla con emociones encontradas que está parado en la cima. Todo lo que siente por Erik en este momento nunca más va a sentirlo por alguien, puede que en un par de semanas ni siquiera lo sienta por Erik con la misma intensidad que lo hace ahora. Charles lo declara finalmente poco antes de caer dormido, vencido por la emoción. Nunca más va a amar a nadie como ama a Erik Lehnsherr. Y es aterrador, pero al mismo tiempo se siente correcto.


End file.
